Community Service Well Spent
by Redrum
Summary: WIP: [AU, SxS] Squall's in a mental hospital. No one really knows why. Seifer's a new volunteer, trying to earn his community hours. Like all new volunteers, he's assigned to befriend Squall. Will he succeed? Or will hopes raise only to crash?
1. New Volunteer

Disclaimer: Squaresoft own's em. A/N: I apologize for anything that may seem out of place in this fic. I don't know much about hospitals, and the different kinds there are. This is all just made up from the top of my head. A serious AU. So please do not leave a review stating what ever mistake I made. If you do leave a review (which I hope you do after reading this) then please suggest ways in which I can improve my writing, and maybe suggest some ideas for future chapters.  
  
Community Service Well Spent  
  
Chapter 1: New Volunteer  
  
I don't know why he's in here. He doesn't even talk. When we have group therapy (insert gagging here) all he does is sit there. Alex (the counselor) always tries to get him to speak. Even though one of his favourite sayings is, "Silence is golden." He sure doesn't seem to think that when we're in group therapy.  
  
He's not even new. He's been here for at least a year, I've been here for two. Most of the others don't really like me, I'm too hyper active for them. Especially the druggies. They always complain that I'm too loud. I don't think so. I just hate the silence. That doesn't mean I'll force someone else to talk like Alex does. I'll fill it up myself.  
  
"Hey, Zell! Get your ass over here for your damn pills!" Ahh, the wonderful Nida. He barely talks, but when he does he swears like one of those kids of SouthPark. The others say he's been working here for several years, and the only time he talks is when he's telling us to get our ass' in gear to get our medication.  
  
Jogging over to the counter, I grab the small paper cup labeled 'Dincht'. Chugging the two red pills down my throat (some kind of medication to make me less hyper) I toss the styrofoam into the trash bin and start jogging down the hall to the Lounge.  
  
The room has a calm feeling to it, probably why most people tend to come here. It doesn't have the same sterile white walls as the rest of the hospital does. Instead there done in a nice dark midnight blue, a drastic change when you walk in, but the dark colour definitely helps us to relax a little more.  
  
The floor is hard wood, so those with wheel chairs can get around easier. There's actually not many people here with chairs. The only one I know of is Him. I don't really know why, but it's a little disturbing to look at. His wrists are always chained to the arm rests, allowing only a small room for movement.  
  
Surprisingly enough, there's no TV in here. Instead there's a few large tables (of medium height so the wheel chairs can fit comfortably) where most of us play various card games, or board games. It's unfortunate that the He can't play, but he doesn't really look like the type that would pass his time playing cards. Maybe drawing or sculpturing. His fingers look long and nimble, if not a little too pale.  
  
Well, his whole body is pale (from what I can see anyway). Most of the people here wear ordinary clothes. The only ones who don't are the ones that have to stay in their beds because of some kind of illness.  
  
He always wears loose black jeans, and a large grey sweatshirt. I don't know if he just wears the same thing everyday, or if he has other clothes, but they all just look alike..  
  
I look around the room, seeing various patients and volunteer workers scattered around. The boy is by the large window again. When he's there, no one else ever bothers to approach. I've tried before, but I got too creeped out. He has the scariest stare, I swear. He kind of looks at you from beneath his lashes and gives you this.. Look, that literally sends shivers down your spine. I wonder where he picked that up?  
  
The doors bang open and I turn around a little sluggishly (the pills are finally taking affect. I really wish I didn't have to take them..). A tall blonde stands at the entrance uncertainly. Jade green eyes glancing around the room, 'till they rest straight ahead. He barely glances at me, instead striding right up to the boy by the window. Must be a new volunteer. The nurses often try to get the new ones to try to befriend the boy, hoping to aid the 'Healing Process'. I highly doubt this one will be any different.  
  
Giving a mental shrug, I sit beside a the tall man who thinks he's a cowboy and begin dealing cards. 


	2. Greetings

A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews ^^ It's nice to see some encouragement so soon :) This chapter actually came out sooner then expected, but I just want you all to know that I'm not a regular when it comes to posting. I post on my own time, and I only write when I get inspiration. If I force myself to write, then my writing will reflect that. I just hope you all can be patient when it comes to updates ^^  
  
Chapter 2: Greetings  
  
Glancing around the room, I try to spot the person the nurse wanted me to 'befriend' (her words, not mine). At the time I thought the description was pretty vague, 'he's in a wheelchair'. But now I can see that he's the only one in the room with a wheelchair.  
  
When I finally spot the large metal chair I make my way over, plopping myself down beside him on the window seat. I scan over him, taking in the pale form and with surprise; the two handcuffs keeping his wrists to the arm rests (the nurse never mentioned that. I wonder if he has anger fits or something?).  
  
My gaze finally rests on his face, and I can't keep the surprise from my own. Although he's incredibly skinny, pale and has dark bruises under his eyes, he still managed to look gorgeous. Thick chocolate tresses frame his face, long choppy bangs casting shadows over his eyes. From far away he could pass as a woman, what with his frail body and longish hair. His jaw is roundish, but at the same time has a hard edge to it. His nose is small, but fits his face well. His lips are rather full for a man's, and look quite red, probably because he's been chewing on his lips. Nervous habit maybe?  
  
"What's your name?" He continues to look out the window (is he deaf?). I don't see what's so interesting. It's only the court yard and beyond the chain mail fence is a large ocean. "I'm Seifer. Can you tell me your name?" He glances down for a second. Following his gaze, I find a small name tag on his right shoulder. "Squall?" He raises an eyebrow, as if to say 'why would I have another person's name on my tag?' I chuckle and glance out the window. A rolling of dark grey clouds are coming in.  
  
I sigh and settle further back into the window seat's corner. Brining my knees up, I wrap my arms around them, resting my chin on top.  
  
We're both silent for what feels like half an hour. Him; staring outside. Me; staring at him. Surprisingly enough, he's the one that breaks the silence first. Well... not really. But he does turn his head to look at me, a scowl on his frustrated face.  
  
We stare at each other for several minutes, not speaking. His eyes are a startling shade of blue-grey. At the moment grey seems to be the dominant colour. I wonder if they ever change to blue? I knew a nice lady that had the exact same eye colour. Though, they weren't so cold looking. And she also passed away a long time ago. I think her name started with an R...  
  
"So.. Squall. What do you do for fun around here?" He continues to stare at me for a few seconds before tilting his head slightly to the right. I follow the silent suggestion and look over. Seeing the short blonde from earlier and a tall man with a peculiar black cowboy hat, sitting at a table playing a game of cards. Beside them, two red heads that look to be twins are playing Scrabble.  
  
Turning my gaze back on Squall, I look down at his metal encased wrists. "What do 'you' do.. to pass the time?" I was about to say 'what do you do for fun?' but Squall just doesn't seem like the type that would bother with anything that's classified as 'fun'.  
  
He tilts his head to the left this time (I'm beginning to think he's a mute). I don't bother to glance out the window, already knowing what's out there. "So, you like to look at the water?" He gives the barest of nods. "Are you mute?" He looks at me for a long time. But eventually turns to the window, obviously an attempt to ignore me.  
  
I frown and uncurl myself from the window. Standing up I walk to the tables. I hear Squall give a small sigh (probably in relief) behind me. I lean over the large wooden table and place a hand at the back of the blonde's chair. I see him tense before he looks up at me. Bright baby blue eyes blinking sluggishly. Man, what is this guy on? The large wound on his face takes up half his face, I try to keep my eyes on his instead of looking at the wound. I don't want him to go all crazy like some people do if you stare at their injuries.  
  
"What's Squall's room number? The boy frowns, an expression that almost seems out of place on his childish features. "214. Up the stairs and down the right corridor." I nod in thanks and quickly stride back over to Squall. Grabbing the wheelchair's handles, I maneuver him around to face the door. He makes a small noise in surprise before growing silent. Head tilting forward to rest his chin on his frail looking chest. I glance down further and see his hands clutching the arm rests, his pale knuckles ever whiter.  
  
Gently wheeling the chair forward, I make our way towards the exit. Pushing the door open with a hand, I push the chair through with the other. Turning left, I see the stairs and the ramp running beside it. I grab the handles tighter and push it up the steep concrete ramp. 


	3. A Little too Personal

Chapter 3: A Little Too Personal

Squall's room didn't have many personal touches. The walls were just as white as the halls outside, the floor was a plain white marble, or some kind of rock. Gauzy white curtains hung over a medium sized window, set low to the ground so Squall could see out of it. Though I don't know why he would even want to chance a look out there, the window was covered in thick black iron bars. Not the most cozy view. I wonder if the other patient's have the same treatment?

With the help of a nurse, the brunette was now lying on the bed, one wrist chained to the bed side's rails. It was a pretty sad sight. I asked the nurse why he had to be chained up all the time, but she just gave me a Look (it deserves a capital. Even if her glare isn't as affective as Squall's) and said "it's for your own safety." Sure it is.. Not like I can't take care of myself. Come on, I'm a 6'2 muscular man. And he must be around 5'8, that and he's so skinny it doesn't even look like he could throw an effective punch.

Shifting in the uncomfortable chair (I had to drag it out from next door since Squall didn't have any visiting chairs in his room), I cross my long legs out in front of me. All this white is really starting to hurt my eyes. I don't see how the guy could stand being here. I guess that's why he goes to the Lounge so often (I managed to get at least that much information out of the less then helpful nurse), that, and the windows don't have any bars to obstruct his view.

Leaning forward slightly, I grab the frame off of the nightstand. Turning it around to face me, I'm struck at the sense of familiarity with the woman in the picture. Looking at the long dark hair, (healthy) pale skin, lush lips, blue-grey eyes and slim build, I'm struck by the similarity of the woman in the picture and the man lying on the bed across from me.

"This your mom?" I ask, returning the photo back to the night stand. I raise my eyes and look over at Squall. He looks at me for a moment, cold blue-grey eyes meeting my own jade green. He eventually gives the smallest of nods, and turns over in the narrow hospital bed. Chain rattling as he tries to settle in a comfortable position with his left arm slightly bent back from his body to stay connected with the railing.

"She looks familiar." He doesn't appear to be listening, but the sudden tension in his shoulders prove otherwise. "She almost looks like the woman that took care of me when I was younger. I forget her name though, I know it started with an R. Do you know anyone with that first letter in their name?" He continues to give me the silent treatment.

"No? Well, neither do I. I was at an orphanage for eight years until some woman adopted me. I lived with her 'till I was sixteen, she died in some accident or other, and I ended up having to go to another orphanage. I'm living in my own place now, and unfortunately I still have to go to school. I only have one year left to go, then I'll be stuck trying to find a job. Unfortunately I ended up leaving my community hours until grade 12, so now I have to make it up fast. So, how old are you?"

I hear Squall sigh. I smirk, I'm probably really pissing the guy off. I'm obviously the first person that hasn't left him alone when he gave me the silent treatment and a few well placed glares. Even though there enough to send shivers down my spine, doesn't mean I'm just going to back away like a damn dog with his tail between his legs.

My musings are cut short when a nurse suddenly enters the room. "Mr. Leonhart, you called?" What? Oh, the little shit! He must have pressed the call button while I was talking.

Squall waves a hand vaguely in my direction. The petite nurse looks over at me, giving me a small glare. Heh, that's the same one that told me to 'befriend' him. What the hell did she expect? "Mr. Almasy, I think it's time to go now. Mr. Leonhart needs his rest." I snort, and move to stand up. Stretching out the kinks in my back, I give a mock salute to Squall before heading out.

"I'll see you tomorrow." The brunette sighs and rolls over again, away from the door way. Tch, bastard. Oh well, I'll be back tomorrow. I only got three hours in. And they were all spent on annoying Squall. I wonder if I can piss him off enough to talk to me? And what the hell is his problem anyway? Does he have fits of anger or something? I wonder why he needs to be hand cuffed all the time. It seem sort of cruel.

Squall

I sigh quietly. Trying to keep the handcuff from rattling in the silence of the room I shift to make myself more comfortable. The pounding in my temples makes itself known again when I thump my head against the pillow in frustration. I hate this feeling of being trapped. I shouldn't even fucking be here. I shouldn't have my damn wrist chained to the cold railing.

I close my eyes when I hear the door open, obviously another of those perky nurses. God I hate them. They always act so skittish around me. Like I'm going to jump out of the bed and attack them. Yes, I think I'll just do that right now. Excuse me while I try saw this fucking handcuff off. Stupid staff. They all act like that.

I guess with what's on my personal records, I can kind of understand it. I might not like it, but I could understand why they would be so jumpy around me. I'm surprised that nurse even answered the call button as fast as she did. I couldn't stand to be with that man, Seifer was it? Any longer then necessary. And he was really starting to annoy me to. I was actually pretty close to talking to him, which is a first. And just to tell the idiot to shut up. He almost reminds me of Zell, with how he goes on, and on, and on. Except, Seifer does it purposely to annoy me. I know that's what he was doing. Trying to wear me down, trying to see how long it'll take before I start screaming at him.

I wonder what he thinks? Does he think I'm a mute? A maniac that's a danger to the other people around him, so that's why he's chained up all the time? I bet he does. They all think that in this place. No one believed me when I kept saying I was innocent. So I just stopped talking. What was the point? I don't like anyone in this dump. There all either pumped up to heavily on drugs, like Zell. Or are delusional, like that cowboy (I can never remember his name).

I sigh and pull my knees up into a fetal position. Pulling the blanket over myself I try to shut down my thoughts and get some sleep. I know Seifer will be here tomorrow, and he'll start right back up again. Damn idiot. Why can't he just ignore me like everyone else has learned to do when I give them the silent treatment or a glare? Fuck, I have to stop thinking about all this. Especially those questions he kept asking. I don't want to talk about my family. I don't ever want to talk.


	4. Court Yard

Chapter 4: Court Yard

The court yard wasn't too bad. The grass was a lush green, nicely cut. Large trees were scattered here and there. Flower beds lined the cement paths. A basketball court could even be seen, obviously for the patients that were less weak or drugged up. Benches were placed in various locations, usually underneath the larger trees. But the incredibly huge and shiny black gate that ran all the way around to premises, broke any allusion of this place being something that is peaceful and a place where people actually wanted to go to. Who wants to go into a mental institution? Unless a person commits their selves, then it's just their fault. And there every crazier then the drugged up patient next door.

Sighing, I continue to scan the large yard. That damn nurse told me I would be able to find the brunette in the court yard. She never actually said where..

Wandering down the path aimlessly, the cement walkway twisting around the large red brick building, I finally spot the sullen man when I round the second corner. Smirking, I stride over.

When I finally reach him, my smirk falls. They actually have him fucking chained to the bench, and his wrist is still chained to that damn arm rest. I wipe the frown off my face and proceed to lean against the tree situated just in front of where Squall is. "Why you out here?" The man looks up at me, then back down to his lap. Looking down too, I find him holding a small book.

"What'ca reading?" I hear him give the tiniest of sighs before he puts a book mark in the novel and closes it. We stay silent for several minutes. I frown. I know the guy isn't deaf. "What. Are. You. Reading?" I pronounce slowly. He frowns in agitation. It's obvious I'm already annoying the hell out of him. Deciding to see how far I can get, I continue talking. "Do. You. Understand. Me?" I hear the chain rattle as he shifts his arm. Heh, he probably wants to hit me.

Okay, now he's just pissing me off. Straitening myself from my casual position, I bend forward and place my hands on either side of the wheelchair. I see him tense. I start to have second thoughts when Squall looks up, something burning in his eyes, madness? I don't think it's too smart to be placing myself so close to someone who's actually chained. Oh well, it's not like he could seriously hurt me. Maybe bite me, but I'm sure he's had his rabies shot.

"I asked you a question. Several actually." The brunette frowns, I suddenly notice the red slash running across the bridge of his nose. I don't know how I could have missed it before. "Where'd you get the cut?" He frowns further. The scar twisting more. I put my weight on my left hand, and use my other hand to run a finger down the wound. He flinches back, blue-grey eyes widening. What, no one ever actually touched the scar before? Tch, baby.

I retreat back until I'm standing tall. Giving him enough personal space after so violently going against it. "So, where'd you get it?" Squall sighs, turning his head to the side. Dark chocolate coloured tresses falling from their place behind his ear, to cover his pale face. "Touchy subject?" He lifts one shoulder. Oh ge! An answer! Let's all jump for joy. Idiot.

I crouch down, and rest on my ass. The dry grass cool against my thin pants. "How long have you been here?" He looks up through choppy thick bangs. I see him lift one finger from the corner of my eye. "One year? That's it?" He frowns, but nods. "I would have thought you'd been here for years. Why's everyone so jumpy around ya?" He sighs, looks down and lifts that damn shoulder again.

I sigh. "You can talk can't you?" He pauses for a long moment, so long I almost think I'm not going to receive an answer. Well, the best an answer I can get out of this guy. And there he goes again, nodding. "So your doing this to annoy me right?" He looks up at me, a thin dark eyebrow cocked. Finally he smirks, and lifts a shoulder. "Tch, bastard."

I let out a chuckle and recline backwards on my elbows. "So, your not a retard then. Glad we cleared that up." He frowns again. "Well, you gotta admit. It's pretty weird to be in a mental hospital and not have someone think your retarded. Like that blonde guy in the lounge yesterday. Jeez, how many drugs is that guy on?" The brunette looks like he doesn't know whether to be insulted by my first comment, or smirk at the latter.

"What are you in here for? Can't you at least answer me that?" Squall just glares. "Fine. Jeez." I shift from my -now- uncomfortable position, and move to kneel before the brunette. I look up at his questioning face. "Is there a way to get this chain off without the nurse having to come out all the way here just to un due it?" He shakes his head. "Oh.. well, do you have a hair pin?" The brunette looks at me as though I've grown a second head. I suddenly remember the belt I'm wearing. I quickly undue it and move the metal things (I can never figure out what there called) so one of the prongs is sticking into the keyhole on the lock that's keeping the wheelchair to the bench.

After several minutes of cursing (from me) and quiet sighs (from Squall of course), I finally manage to un due the damn lock. I look at the brunette for a moment. Pondering something. I finally nod to myself, and move the metal prong to the keyhole on the lock around Squall's wrist. I hear his shocked gasp, before I block out every other sound while trying to undue the lock.

Another several minutes past before I unlock it. I slowly get up, and step back a few inches. The smaller man just sits there. "You gonna stand up or what? I imagine we can't go inside since they'll know I unlocked your locks, and that'll make them beef up the security. So why don't we take a walk around the back here. I'm sure you need a stretch." Squall looks up at me. His whole face blank. He looks down, and slowly stands. He shifts from foot to foot, almost in awe. Eventually he looks up, and I'm struck by the small smile that lifts the corners of the brunette's lush lips. I smile back and wait for the smaller man to take the first few steps.

"We'll have to make sure to get you back in the chair and all locked up again before the nurse can come, but for now you have the freedom to walk around here and do whatever the hell you like." He frowns slightly, and I see a small bit of sadness flicker across his eyes when I remind him of his eventual fate. He sighs, and starts to walk. I follow him, matching his stride as he aimlessly starts walking down the paths, and on the clean cut grass.

We finally come to a stop when the brunette plops himself down on a rather large rock. I sit down cross-legged, beside him. The shallow pond in front of us catches our dark reflections. Tiny goldfish can be seen swimming around in the clear water. I wonder why they would have a pond here. Considering the amount of drugged up patients here, there's no telling how easy it would be to just stick their faces in the water and drown. But then again, maybe there not allowed out here.

"I'm assuming you don't get out often." Squall glances down at me, staring into my eyes for a few eerie moments. Finally, he shakes his head. "Are you always chained up?" He pauses, looking to be in thought, so I don't pressure him. Eventually, he nods. Almost sadly. I feel curiosity burn inside me. "Why?" He just shakes his head, not even bothering to talk. Instead, he turns back to the water. Ignoring me.

I sigh and lean against the boulder. His calf lightly touching my head before I feel myself drift off.

What feels like only a minute later, turns out to be an hour. I wake up to the feeling of my head being in water. Seconds pass before I finally reel back, sputtering for air. When I regain my breath I turn around, facing the brunette who looks to be offly close to laughing at my expense. "So now your trying to drown the man you let you have freedom for a couple of hours?" The brunette goes tense again. I curse myself silently, (he was just starting to fucking open up too). I look down, apologizing silently. I feel a hand on my head and look up sharply. Only to see the hand fall away, returning to lay in Squall's lap. He shakes his head at me. I smile, and move to stand up.

I stretch out a hand to help the smaller man get up, and he hesitantly takes it. Stepping off the boulder. He quickly lets go of me, walking toward the wheelchair still parked by the bench. He sits down on the chair and waits for me to lock the locks back up. I hear him sigh when the click of the lock around his wrist is heard. I place my hand on his, meeting his eyes directly. "There's always tomorrow." A sudden smile brightens up his face. It's small, but definitely noticeable, compared to his constant frowning. "Do you want to be left out here or...?" He shakes his head and picks the book up again, leafing through the pages until he rests on the page that he left off with.

"You never did tell me what you were reading." I suddenly state. He places a finger in the book, marking his place, before closing it and showing the cover to me. "The Man without a Face." I read out loud. "Huh, I think I've read that book. Must have been for a school assignment." He shakes his head at me, already returning to his reading. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He gives a nod, and flips a page over. His thick lashes quivering each time his eyes scan over the sentences. I smile slightly and make my way out the gates. Using the plastic ID card giving me access to and from the building at anytime. I sigh, and make my way home.


	5. Criminal

Chapter 5: Criminal

He was lying in the hospital bed when I came in. Starch white sheets clutched tightly to his body, the sheet resting just underneath his chin. I stride over and sit down on the chair (I'm surprised the nurse didn't remove it). He just shivers, not acknowledging my presence. I huff quietly, and lean over, pulling the sheet from him. He whimpers, and clutches it tighter. I jerk in surprise and lean over more to look into his face.

His closed lids are quivering, and his whole body is shivering. From cold maybe? I get up quickly and search the small room. Finding a large cabinet in the far corner I go over to it and open the door. Large comforters, one of those pee holder thingies, and a few other sorted medical supplies cover the two shelves in there. I pull out one of the comforters and close the cabinet door. Walking back over to Squall, I drape the heavy blanket on top of him, making sure to cover his bound wrist. The metal must be really cold.

After several minutes of just standing there, staring at the brunette, I finally reach over to the side of the bed and press the call button. A nurse is at the door within a reasonable time, if not a little slow. She glances at Squall and then turns to face me, brows furrowed. "What?" I frown, and point at the shivering body.

"There's something wrong with him." I say, trying to keep my voice level. She scans over him again.

"He's fine." I resist the urge to throttle her. Not very becoming, after all.

"Why is he so fucking cold?" She lifts a slim shoulder.

"It's just the drug." My gaze goes back to Squall. I'm silent for a few seconds, thinking.

"Why would he need.." The nurse huffs, and crosses her arms.

"He attacked me." My eyes fly back to hers.

"What?!" Impossible. He doesn't seem the type that would do that... then again, he 'is' in a mental institution.

"I was merely cleaning, when he suddenly grabbed my arm and started yelling." Wait.. Squall, yelling?

"What did he say?"

"Well.. it was more like grunting, but he was twisting my arm! So I gave him a type of sedative." 'Type of sedative'?

"Is he supposed.. to be like that?" I ask, running a hand through my hair in frustration.

"It's just a mild side affect. He'll be fine in an hour at the most. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work I have to be doing." She gives me a disapproving look and turns to exit. I give her the finger, but she's already out the door.

Turning back to Squall, I go back to sitting on the uncomfortable chair. "Hey, Squall? You awake?" I ask quietly, leaning in. He only responds by shivering and rapid eye movement, barely heard whimpers escape his parted lips. I lean further over and place a large hand on his bony shoulder, shaking it gently. "Squall, wake up. I think your having a nightmare." His eyes suddenly spring open, only a sliver of blue-grey can be seen behind his large pupils.

"Fuck!" I suddenly find my wrist in a steel like grip. Who knew that he could be so strong considering his size? "Hey! Let go!" Shit! I think my wrist is about to snap, sure fucking feels like it. Using the only defense I have that won't end up hurting him too bad, I use my free hand to slap him. Large blank eyes blink twice and the grip loosens. I quickly yank my hand away from him and rub the abused area.

"Jeez Squall, you could at least say 'hi' like a normal person." His gaze flickers to my wrist, dark eyebrows scrunching together in thought. "Yes, 'you' did this. Fuck.. you could at least say your sorry." He sighs and turns over, the chain rattles loudly. "Idiot." I breath, but take off my belt and undue the lock. I free his arm and take it into my hands. He flinches and tries to pull away. I resist the tug, and gently begin to rub the raw flesh. He sighs and stops fighting.

Several minutes pass before he finally turns over, I release his wrist and flex my cramped fingers. His eyes are clenched shut, his dark lashes oddly spiked. I lean over and run a finger across his lashes. He backs up quickly, but opens his eyes. They glisten in the florescent lighting, but no tear tracks mark his flushed cheeks. I slouch down further and rest my elbows on my knees.

"What's wrong?" He shakes his head. Oookay. "What happened in your dream?" He lifts a shoulder. What is this, twenty questions? "Was it bad?" He hesitates, then nods. Well, that's something. "Did you attack that nurse?" He shakes hi head quickly. I pause. "Are you lying?" He frowns, pain flashing across his dark eyes. I sigh. "Sorry. Why did you grab her Squall?" He whimpers. "Did she do something to you?" Anger sharpens my tone. He shakes his head. Fuck! I only have so much patience! I get out of my chair (If I hadn't been watching him so closely, I would have missed the wild panic and sheer terror that entered his eyes at my movement). I kneel down beside the bed, and place both hands on his.

"Why did you grab her Squall? He stays silent. "Please... I want to know." He sniffs and looks down, a lone tear caresses his cheek as it makes its' way down. I lift a hand to his face and gently swipe the tear away with my thumb. My eyes widen in surprise when he leans into the touch.

His lips part, trying to move in speech, but nothing comes out. He frowns and clears his throat. Licking his dry lips, he begins to speak but shakes his head instead. I cup his hollow cheek with my hand, my bronzed skin contrasting sharply with his sickly white. "Squall, tell me why." Please.. I beg silently.

His eyes drop, but instead of ignoring me like I feared he would, he finally answers. "Alone." His voice is barely above a whisper, and incredibly rusty from lack of use. Alone? Does he mean he doesn't want to be alone? I voice the question and Squall nods in response.

"So you grabbed her before she could leave?" He nods. "Then why did she give you some kind of drug to calm you down?" He frowns and lifts a shoulder. He probably didn't even need to be calmed down. Well, not that harshly anyway.

I run my hand through his thick locks. Seeing his tear filled eyes, I decide to try changing the subject. "So, now that your talking, do you plan to keep at it?" He gives a small grateful smile (at changing the subject) and nods. "Was that a yes?" He nods again, eyes crinkling in mischief. "Ha, ha. Very funny." Our quite chuckles come to an abrupt end when we suddenly hear the clicking of heels on the hard floors outside the door.

Squall sighs, and brings his hand to the railing. I quickly close the lock, the loud click is heard as it locks, just before the nurse comes back in. She raises her brow when she sees me kneeling next to the bed, holding Squall's hands. "It's your own fault if he attacks you." She says, scornfully. Bitch.

"Just like it's your own fault that he grabbed you?" She huffs and walks over. Quickly grabbing his bony wrist and checking his pulse.

"The drugs wore off, so I think it's time for you to go." I frown and stand up, making sure to tower over her.

"I've already been with him when he wasn't drugged. I'm not leaving." I growl and put my hand on the cold rail. It takes all my will power not to let my eyes soften when Squall places his small hand on mine. The nurse frowns, her gaze flickering between him and I. Finally she turns around to leave. But not before taking the last word.

"Don't say I didn't worn you. There's a reason he's the only patient here who is constantly hand cuffed. Besides being a criminal of course." The bitch finally leaves, and I turn back to Squall. His scar is crinkled from his frown and his nails are digging into my flesh. I kneel back down by his bed.

"Squall, why are you in here?" He just shakes his head. I sigh and go back to running my hand through his hair. "Will you tell me eventually?" He looks up at me, storm blue eyes shining, and leans into my touch.

"Yes."


	6. Questions

A/N: Big thanks to Jade Maxwell for beta reading this. I really appreciate your help, and your generous offer to be my beta reader. 

Chapter 6: Questions

I find him in the lounge when I come; facing the window, watching the ocean's rough waves as claps of thunder and bolts of lightning rain down.

I stride over, the room is oddly silent. When I take a quick glance around I notice that there are only a couple of people in the room, some playing cards while others are reading.

I take a seat on the window's ledge; a cold draft causes me to shiver. The world suddenly goes dark. I grab the blanket that was thrown at me and wrap it around my large frame.

"Thanks." Squall nods, and wraps his own blanket tighter. I reach over and pull the comforter over so it covers his chained arm. He nods in thanks and continues to stare out the window. Damn... is he going back to not talking again?

"Hey, you plan on talking today?" He looks over at me and tilts his head, as if to say 'you haven't talked to me yet'. I sigh and snuggle deeper into the blanket. Why is it so cold? You'd think they'd always have the heater on. "Some like the cold." I look up in surprise, so he's going to talk now is he?

"Do you?" He raises an eyebrow and looks down at the blanket wrapped around him. "I take that as a no. So, now that you're talking, can you answer some questions?" He frowns slightly.

"Depends." On how personal it is, I assume.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Squall glances at me.

"I'm eighteen." I answer the silent question. "How long have you been here?" He sighs and looks down.

"A year." I reach over and place a hand on his bony knee.

"Do you have any friends here, or visitors?" He starts to shake his head but stops mid-motion.

"I have no friends but I do have two visitors."

"Well that's good isn't it?" He looks a me for a moment; icy eyes judge me before he continues after a short pause.

"My father and half-sister."

"At least you have family that comes to see you." Squall sighs and shakes his head.

"They're the ones that brought me here." My eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh!" I'd wondered if he committed himself or not. He seems different from the other patients here, so I'd just figured he must have committed himself for some reason. "Can I ask why?" He pauses for a long time, eyes glazing over as he turns his attention inward.

"They thought I did something, so they brought me here." Can we say, vague? That doesn't tell me much, except that his family must not like him all that much. Well... that or he must have acted really weird or something.

"When was the last time they visited?" He tilts his head to the side, thinking.

"The first week that I got here." Huh, so they haven't paid him any visits for a really long time.

"Do you miss them?" He smirks, but his eyes are sad.

"They were never my real family. They just came to me when they had no other choice."

"What about your mom?" He frowns, turning his head to the side.

"Dead."

"Oh...were you close to her?" His blue-grey eyes darken to an almost solid grey.

"Yes."

"When did she..?"

"When I was fourteen." Whoa... it wouldn't have been so bad for him if he'd been younger, but with all those memories of her?

"So you lived with your father and half-sister for two years?" He nods. "Why did they send you away?" He looks down.

"Many reasons and excuses." In other words, 'change the subject, I'm not telling you any more.' I glance outside and notice that the storm has stopped but the rain is pouring down harder. Squall must really like the effect of the water hitting the ocean.

"So, how come you haven't made any friends? You've been here for a year, and it's not like you're a bad guy to get along with." I chuckle when he blushes. He closes his eyes and seems to wait for the blush to go down. When he finally gains control of it, he looks up at me from beneath thick lashes and rattles the cuff on his arm.

"They didn't talk to you because of the handcuff?" He sighs, looking at me as though I'm an idiot.

"I'm dangerous."

"Huh... I've yet to see that." He rattles the chain again.

"Why else would I be locked up?" Hmm... That's true.

"How come you haven't attacked me then?" He shrugs, causing the navy blue blanket to slide down around his elbows.

"What did the nurse mean when she called you a criminal?" He shakes his head, sighing. O-o-okay, I guess he'll tell me some other time. The curiosity is killing me though.

Knowing that I won't be able to get any other answers out of him, I decide to remain silent and watch the scene outside with him in comfortable silence. I can almost see why he would enjoy this so much. Almost makes not thinking easier.


	7. Good Natured Teasing

A/N: Thanks to Jade Maxwell for beta reading this. 

Chapter 7: Good Natured Teasing (two days after the other chapter, so Squall and Seifer are a little closer, though Seifer doesn't know any more about Squall's personal life then you the readers do)

"So, is this all you do?" Squall looks over at me from his position on the evenly cut grass. He raises an eyebrow in question. I wave a hand around the court yard. "You're either in your bed sleeping, in the lounge watching outside, or outside just sitting there. There has to be a time when you get bored right? So what do you do?" Squall tilts his head to the right, thinking. He eventually flops back onto the grass with his arms cradling the back of his skull.

"I don't 'do' anything. There's nothing I can really do." He pauses, clearing his throat. He's been talking more, but not enough to be used to it yet. "When I first got here all I wanted to do was lay in bed. Then I progressed to the lounge, where I found a calming place to sit. I eventually wanted to walk outside, but obviously, that didn't happen 'till you came." Huh, that's the longest he's talked for in one setting since, well... since he started talking.

I look down at him, and find myself smiling at the look of contentment on his relaxed face. I turn over and lie on my stomach, using my elbows to prop my upper body up. His eyes open when he hears me shift. He suddenly frowns and looks at some place above my head.

He shifts his weight and reaches out a hand. I close my eyes and sigh at the feeling of smooth fingers running through my hair. I hear a low chuckle, and cracking one eye open I look at Squall. "If it was possible for humans to purr, I think you'd be doing it right about now." I smile and lean into his touch, closing my eyes again.

"And why did you suddenly have the urge to see if I could purr?" His nails scrape across my scalp; I feel a tingle run down my spine at the wonderful sensations.

"I wanted to know what it felt like." I open my eyes, and peer down at him through heavy blonde lashes.

"My hair?" He nods. "Hmm..."

"You did it to me." He suddenly blurts out. I smile at the small pout his lush lips produce.

"Keep doing it then. Payback isn't such a bitch after all." I chuckle. He sticks his tongue out at me (never thought I'd see him doing that). Flashes of what he could be doing with that glistening muscle flow through my head. I shake my head quickly, trying to dislodge the image. Reaching over the small distance between us, I tap it. He pulls it back with a small blush, as though he didn't even realize what he was doing.

"Don't stick it out if you don't plan to use it." His blush deepens. Suddenly his eyes snap up, and he frowns. I turn my head and see the small blonde from nine days ago jogging up to us.

"Shit." I look over at Squall in surprise, not having heard him swear before. I guess he's full of surprises today.

"Hey buddies!" I swear that damn kid is on speed. I look sideways at the empty wheelchair and sigh. I really hope this guy can keep his trap shut. I guess I'll have to play nice.

Zell

I can't believe I'm finally allowed outside again! The last time I was out here I accidentally fell in the pond and when I went back to my room, it was so cold that I developed pneumonia. It's a good thing I was in a hospital when that happened!

I round the corner and suddenly see the brunette and that tall blonde from a little over a week ago sitting near the lake. Hey! He's not in his wheelchair! So he can walk after all. "Hey buddies!" I quickly jog over to them and plop myself down beside the taller blonde. I wonder why their sitting so close?

"And you are?" The big blonde asks me. I shiver when I see a malicious spark in his piercing jade green eyes. I smile around my discomfort and reply cheerfully.

"I'm Zell! What's your name?" The man pauses, maybe he forgot his name? There are a lot of people like that in the hospital.

"Seifer." I nod, and glance over at the brunette. I yelp when I realize he's looking right at me. He has scary eyes! There all icy and stuff.

"How did you get out of your wheelchair?" I ask Seifer. He looks over at the other boy, who shrugs.

"I undid the lock."

"Huh..." I tap a finger on my baby smooth chin. "How did ya do that?" Seifer points to his belt. "Oh. So, how come you two are out here? He doesn't like other people around him when he looks outside." The blonde whips his head around to face the smaller teen. He looks startled. I wonder why he didn't know that?

"You never told me that! I just thought you didn't like the people in the hospital?" The brunette shrugs.

"How could he? He doesn't talk." Seifer looks confused for a moment before realization dongs in his eyes. I wonder if he's on something that helps him to remember stuff?

"You should have just told me you didn't want me around." The blonde huffs, sitting up to leave. The smaller man sits up quickly and places a hand on the other's forearm.

"I do want you." I jump at the unfamiliar voice. With a speaking voice like that, I bet he could sing really well! Seifer looks down, and I notice a faint red marring his cheeks.

"You're blushing!" The blush deepens and they both look over at me. Scary! There both scowling and their eyes are all piercing and stuff. I yelp and jump up, running back to the building. I won't tell on the brunette since it wouldn't be nice, and I did embarrass his first friend. I wonder how Seifer was able to get the brunette to talk? When I met him, he didn't speak a word. The other patients (the ones closer to his room) said that when he first got here, all he did was yell at the nurses to let him go because he didn't belong there. After a week or two of that, he stopped talking. I wonder why?


	8. A Long Awaited Visit

Chapter 8: A long awaited Visit

When I walked into the building, I see a different receptionist then the last time I came here. I decide to go up to her instead of just walking through. Her hair is long and blonde, a little lighter then my own shade. Her eyes are big and blue, surrounded by short blonde lashes. Her reading glasses slide down her nose when she looks up at me.

"Hello. Who are you here to see?" She asks pleasantly. She seems a lot friendlier then the other bitch, I mean, nurse. Wonder what happened to her?

"Squall Leonhart." She smiles brightly at the name. I frown.

"He's not here right now."

"What?" I swear I tried to keep my voice calm. Was he taken to another hospital? Did he get worse somehow? What happened? Is he-

"He's in the visitor's room."

"He has a visitor?" I didn't think anyone visited him.

"Yes. His father came to see him. I wonder why it's been so long since his last visit...?" She trails off, thinking, her large blue eyes sad. She suddenly brightens. "You can wait for him in his room. It might take awhile, but I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." I grin at her.

"Thanks." I stride down the hall, my path already memorized by my frequent visits.

Squall

I didn't want to see him. Why should I when he's abandoned me for a year? Left me in this hell hole. Left me to get confused about why I'm here. If it weren't for me not swallowing my medication, I'd have forgotten everything. But even that didn't totally stop some of the memories from fading. A year spent in this place, and even if you are sane, you begin to question it. It's hard not to when you have people like Zell running around one minute and then slumping dejectedly the next.

It doesn't matter though. I still have to sit here in this fucking wheelchair, which I don't even fuckin' need, while I wait for one of us to talk. If he expects me to speak first, then he's in for a long wait. What's the point of talking to someone that doesn't listen, that doesn't appreciate, respect or even understand you? I almost feel pity for those that talk to others, and their not heard. What's the point? Why waste your breath?

"Squall..." Ahh, here we go. He finally caved. It never did take him that long to start talking. "How are you?" Oh, I'm just fucking great dad. Really peachy. I wish I could stay here forever, I'm just so darn happy. Instead of saying all those pleasantries, I just shrug.

"Ellone's doing w-" He stops when he sees me wince. I didn't mean to, but those kinds of weakness are just unavoidable sometimes. "I know you're probably still mad at her... at us. But can't you forgive us Squall? We didn't want to hurt you. We just thought it would be better for you here." I sigh, and motion for the pen and paper lying on the redwood table between us. He shoves the pad over to me. His brown eyes shine. Probably full of fucking hope. Something I gave up a long time ago. He's obviously hoping that I'll talk to him. That I'll forgive him. Forgive him. As if I would!

I write my reply down on the paper (the nurses finally allowed one hand free so I could 'talk' with my dad. The chains are only loose enough that I can fold my hands in my lap comfortably, but that's it. At least I can read my books). My usual elegant handwriting turned to chicken scratch. Simply because I don't care anymore. 'Would you be 'better' in a place like this?' I toss it back to him. His lids flicker as he reads the short sentence.

He looks up at me, thick shiny black hair shading his eyes from view. There probably filled with despair, or pity. Something along those lines. "Squall... why won't you talk to me? And I really did think you'd get better here." I pluck the notepad out of his loose hold, quickly scribbling my message, and tossing it back to him.

'Don't need to talk. Useless. Waste of breath. How could I get better in a place filled with druggies?' He sighs, and tosses back his hair. I manage to keep the surprise off my face when I see his pale complexion. Dark brown eyes are filled with tears, as I knew they would be. Bruises cover the sensitive skin underneath his eyes. His cheekbones stick out farther then I remembered them. It's definitely a far cry from the tanned muscular man of a year ago. Hell, he almost looks as bad as me.

"It's not a waste to talk Squall. And all these people here must not be druggies..." He trails off, I nod to confirm that, yes, everyone is on some type of drug. "Well... your not... are you?" I give a small smirk and nod. Technically, I'm not on medication. But he doesn't need to know that. He'd probably tell the nurses to watch me more closely, and I hate that brown haired one. She's been on my case since the moment I got here. She was the first nurse to ignore me. I remember a blonde nurse from when I first got here... she seemed really nice. But she was the nurse to the person that was bunking with me. Of course, I have my own signal room now, since all the patients were creeped out by my hand cuffs.

"Oh... well...is it helping you?" I shrug. "Oh...okay." A long silence passes. Maybe he'll leave now? He parts his lips -nope, guess not.

"Have you made any friends here?" I give him a look before I suddenly remember Seifer. A small smile escapes me, and dad grins stupidly. "I knew you'd make some friends here." I shake my head. "Oh...you only have a few friends then?" My hand cuff jingles when I raise my hand slightly and put up a finger. "One?" I nod. "Do you get along well?" I tilt my head, thinking. Do we get along well?

He got me to talk didn't he? And since then he's always listened to me. No matter what I said. He even seemed happier when I would talk more. Though to me it felt like I was babbling. And I do trust him...he let me out of my chair after all. He let me have freedom. I don't care how short that freedom lasted, but it was something.

I finally nod to his question. "That's good!" He exclaims happily. I roll my eyes and sigh. "What's his name?" I sigh and decide to just keep the notebook and write big enough that he can see from across the table. I don't feel like tossing it back all the time.

'Seifer.' Dad's brows furrow. What?

"Seifer...where have I heard that name before?" I frown too. What the hell is he talking about? He sees my confusion and decides to clarify as much as he can. "I remember your mother-" I wince, "used to talk about him. She said she always saw him when she was sitting at the park. He came right up to her and started talking to her. Raine said he was the cutest boy. He was very curious, especially when she mentioned she had a son. He told her that he lived in an orphanage and that all the other children hated him because he was a bully, and he never had a brother before.

"He always wanted to play with you and he kept asking Raine a bunch of question about you. She would have brought him to our...your house (dad wasn't living with us even then) but she knew how reclusive you were and she didn't think you'd appreciate her bringing a stranger over." I shift in my seat. Mom knew Seifer? How long ago was that anyway? I write my question on the pad and show it to him. "I don't remember how many years ago that was. But I know you were around twelve and Seifer was a year older." Huh...so not that long before mom died. I think back to when Seifer and I first went to my room. So that's why he was looking at the picture like that and said she looked familiar. He must have a bad memory though. Considering he was fifteen when he last saw her.

'Did he ever come and visit after mom died?' I was in my room most of the time, so I wouldn't have seen him if he did. Yet dad shakes his head. "No. He seemed to have disappeared when Raine...passed away." Hmm...I wonder if we would have gotten along just as well back then. Maybe he would have stopped Ellone and dad from sending me to this place...


	9. Group Therapy

A/N: Thanks to Jade Maxwell for beta reading this. 

Chapter 9: Group Therapy

He looked even paler when he finally came back. His head was bent, thick chestnut hair hanging in his face. The blonde nurse from before was wheeling him in. She must be off duty now or something.

Her eyes widen when she looks up at me. "You must have been waiting here for at least an hour!" I nod. It felt like longer. Squall's head snaps up when he finally sees my boot clad feet in front of him. He gives a weak smile.

The nurse unlocks the hand cuffs and helps him to maneuver to the bed. Squall gently pushes her away and walks for himself. I chuckle and stand up slightly to slide my chair closer to the bed. The blonde gently holds Squall's wrist and chains him back to the bed. I notice a glint in her eyes that almost looks like regret. I give a small smile. At least one of the nurses is against the bonds.

She pulls the blanket over and turns to me, sticking her hand out. I follow the gesture and shake her hand, a surprisingly firm hold. "I'm Quistis." I nod.

"Seifer." She releases my hand and heads towards the door. Before leaving she turns her head to the side, speaking to me over her shoulder. "You take good care of him now, ya hear?" I chuckle and nod. She smiles and drops the accent. "Bye. I hope to see you back again soon. You're a real help to him." I grin and wave.

The sound of her heels slapping the floor echoes until I only hear the faint clicking. I turn away from the door, and back to the man lying in the bed. He's facing me, body curled up in a fetal position, unmoving.

You'd think he was asleep until you looked at his open eyes. He gives a small smile when he sees me watching him. His whole frame seems to radiate frailty. He looks tired again too.

I get up from the chair, and placing my hands on either side of my waist, I bend backward until I hear a satisfying crack. I feel the brunette's eyes running along my body. I smirk and bend forward, wrapping my hands around my ankles. He coughs lightly, and I straighten.

Turning to the bed, I kneel down and place my chin on the railing. A small bit of heat radiates from the pale hand resting near my face. I smile when I feel soft fingers brushing along my shaven cheek. When I speak I try not to dislodge his caresses. "You feel like talking?" He sighs and runs a finger reverently down my cheek. I give him a small smile and grab his bounded hand, letting my warmth seep into his cold flesh.

"Dad came." I press his hand to my cheek, just holding it there.

"I heard. How did it go?" He gives another sigh.

"He seems to know you." What? Squall sees my frown and decides to elaborate. "He said that you met Raine, my mom, when you were younger at the park, and you talked to her almost every day for three years. She said that when she told you about me, you wanted to meet me. But since I was anti-social even then, mom didn't want to intrude. She passed away when you were 15, you never saw her again. And since you didn't know were we lived you didn't come to see where she went." Huh... so I knew Squall's mother? Wow... it's a small world after all. It's a shame I didn't meet him when he was younger. Maybe I would have been able to open him up when he was younger, and he would have lived a happier life. Oh well. The past is the past, and you can't change it.

"So... can I ask how she died?" He winces.

"I... don't know."

"What?!" I yell, not being able to control my surprise or disbelief. His gaze flickers downwards.

"I don't remember. I haven't been able to remember for a long time."

"Couldn't you ask your dad?" He frowns and looks up at me. I raise my eyebrows in surprise at the steely gaze directed at me.

"He's the one that put me in here."

"Yes, but... I'm sure he had a reason." Squall shakes his bound hand from my grip. His dark blue eyes hold mine.

"So, now I'm crazy?"

"No! I didn't say that! I just -" He shakes his head.

"Who else is put into this kind of hospital? Certainly not sane people. So I must be crazy." I shake my head furiously. Shocks of blonde hair fall into my face, escaping the gel that holds it in place.

"I know your not crazy Squall. I didn't say that. It's just... maybe he thinks he has a good reason to put you in here. But maybe he's mistaken? You certainly don't seem crazy to me. Hell, you're saner then I am." He gives a small smile at that. I breathe a silent sigh in relief at the obvious display of forgiveness.

"So, does your dad plan on visiting again?" The brunette sighs and nods. "Hmm. Anytime soon?" He appears to think for a second before replying.

"He said sometime this week, he wants to meet you too."

"Oh." Squall looks up at me from beneath thick lashes. Is his dad going to be expecting something from me? I'm not the little kid that Raine told him about before she died. I'm not even sure if I want to meet the man who put Squall in here. Then again, I never would have met Squall if it hadn't been for his being here.

"You don't have to meet him if you don't want to." I shake my head.

"No, it's okay. I just don't want to end up causing a scene if my temper goes." Squall frowns in confusion. "He put you in here. He made you suffer all of this. I don't know if I want to be all that nice to him." He grins at me.

"Just act like you normally do. And everything should be okay." I nod at his optimism. I hope so. I don't want his dad to hate me and try to make Squall give up on our friendship.

We both turn to the door when Quistis suddenly pops her head in. We were so caught up we didn't even hear her foot steps. "It's time to go to your group therapy Squall." The brunette nods and sighs. Quistis smiles at his antics and quickly moves to unlock Squall and let him get into his wheelchair. She locks both his hands up this time and looks over at me.

"If he doesn't mind, you can go to therapy with him if you want." I frown and look at Squall in question. He nods. The young nurse sees this and smiles. "I'll just show you the way then."

I follow behind the pair and try to memorize the route taken. When we finally get to the door Quistis takes a step back from the chair. "Just walk right in. Alex won't mind you being there." I nod and take the chair's handles, wheeling Squall into the medium sized room.

The walls were painted a bright blue, odd colorful paintings hung on every wall. The navy blue carpeted floor was a little hard to roll Squall in, but it felt nice underneath my feet. Approaching the small circle of people, I push Squall just a little out of the circle, as I figured he'd normally do, and grabbed a near by chair to sit beside him.

Looking around the circle I spot the cowboy and the twins that I saw on my first day here. Zell also happens to be sitting diagonal from me. I notice the group suddenly started chatting again, as though there were no interruptions. They must still be curious, or nervous, either or, about Squall.

The doors bang open and a tall red head strides in. His dark brown eyes scan the room until they land on Squall and I. He breaks out into a large smile, and I notice the bright freckles dotting his cheeks. "Squall! It's been a long time!" He smiles brighter. "Looks like we have some new faces here." His gaze sweeps over Zell and I. This must be Zell's first time in this group.

The gangly man sits on a free chair. "Do you want to introduce yourselves?" Zell bounces in his seat. I smirk and cross my ankle over my leg.

"Not particularly." The man frowns at me. But Zell's loud voice breaking the silence stops him from scrutinizing me further.

"I'm Zell Dincht!" Alex (I notice his name tag for the first time) smiles brightly at the smaller blonde.

"That's great! I'm Alex, as you probably already know. I haven't seen you in this group before." Zell continues to bounce in his chair. Does this boy ever stop going? He's like a damn bunny on drugs. No, a chicken on drugs. Heh.

"I used to be in Cid's group, but he decided to change my time. So now I get to be in this group!" He exclaims. Obviously happy about the fact. He suddenly turns to the brunette sitting beside me. "I didn't know your name was Squall! It's a nice name, where'd ya get it?" Squall looks over at him, a scowl on his face. I smirk when I see his dark blue eyes. He must be pissed off. Who wouldn't be in Zell's hyper presence?

"His parents obviously." I snarl, trying to get his attention off of Squall. The small blonde's eyebrows shoot up.

"I thought he was an orphan? That's what all the other people say."

"It's called 'rumors'. Or do you not know what that word means chicken?" Zell frowns and stands up. For some reason, his hands curl into fists and he assumes a martial artist pose.

"Whoa! Zell, calm down! He didn't mean anything by it." Zell huffs, but sits down. His eyes still narrowed at me. Looks like chicken has a temper. I smirk and slouch farther into my chair. Alex turns to me.

"What's your name?" I smirk.

"Almasy." He frowns.

"We go by first names here." I sigh, but decide to play along.

"Seifer."

"Ahh, you must be the volunteer. I hear you've been making progress with Squall." He looks over at said brunette. "He doesn't look as pale as he was, nor as skinny."

"Your point?" I raise an eyebrow. I try not to smile when I hear Squall give a small huff in laughter. I still haven't been able to fully hear him laugh yet. At least I've gotten him to give me a smile. Even if it is rather small.

"My point." He drawls. Heh. I can tell he's getting pissed off. Looks like his little cheery attitude is just a facade. "My point is that Squall needed friends and you gave him that. We've talked about it in group therapy, but he never..."

"Talked back?" Alex nods.

"We used to think he was a mute and couldn't understand us, but it's obvious that he understands what we're saying. He just doesn't want to say anything." I scowl.

"You do realize that Squall, along with other people are in the room right now, right?" His red brows raise.

"Of course. We keep no secrets in here." I sigh and shake my head.

"Why don't you just continue on with what you normally do and leave Squall out of this. I'm sure he doesn't appreciate people hounding on him everyday to talk." I sneak a glance over at the man beside me and see his lips curl upwards. I resist a smile in response. I can tell the brunette's glad that I seem to be able to understand him. I'm just glad that I'm able to read him.

Alex huffs but decides to leave us alone. He turns to the small black haired man beside him. "How are you feeling today Kouji?" Kouji tilts his head forward.

"Fine." Alex shakes his head.

"Now, what did we say about giving one word replies? You have to talk more Kouji." The black haired man scowls. Heh, he must hate it here as much as Squall does.

"I am doing better then I was yesterday." He pronounces slowly, as if speaking to an idiot. Which --in theory-- he is.

"That's better. So, why are you doing better?" Kouji tilts his head up and crosses his arms behind his head, tilting his chair back.

"Because my brother visited."

"That's good! What did you two discuss?" Kouji frowns.

"That's not any of your business." Alex looks taken aback for a second, before he moves on.

"Okay. I can respect that. Takuya, who visited you today?" The brown mop of hair is all I can see of the guys face, as he stares intently at the ground. He mumbles something. "What? Speak up please Takuya. You want everyone to hear what you have to say, don't you? Everyone's words deserve to be heard." He smiles. God, this guy makes me want to gag. Where does he come up with this bullshit?

"My boyfriend visited today." Alex claps his hands once.

"That's good! What did you two discuss?" Takuya's head goes further down. Jeez, you'd think this guy would get the hint.

"He dumped me." The red head gives him a concerned look.

"That's too bad. Did he say why?" Takuya's head shoots up. His eyes, which almost look like ruby, seem to give off flames. His tanned face goes red in anger.

"Why do you think? Who the fuck would want to go out with someone who's in a fucking mental institution?! If it weren't for my fucking mother putting me in here because she thinks I'm depressive, I'd still have him. A whole fucking four year romance, gone down the drain because of me being in here." Alex raises his hands in a calming motion. Either that or just trying to make sure the fiery brunette doesn't go after him.

"He couldn't have been a very nice boyfriend to dump you in your time of need." Takuya suddenly slumps back down into his chair, all the fire gone from him. That's too bad. His fiery temper made him sexy. "Wasn't he the one that beat you?" Takuya shoulders shake. Loud sobs suddenly wrack his slender frame. Fuck. What kind of guy brings that up? And with a temper like that, you'd think that someone could beat him up?

I glance over at Squall and notice his tense posture. I lean over and whisper in his ears, making sure no one else hears. "What's wrong?" I don't even know why I bothered asking, it's not like he's going to answer me. There are other people in the room. But my thoughts are broken when Squall glances around the room hesitantly, before leaning over to make sure he's not over heard. I smile and turn my head so he can whisper in my ear.

"I don't like seeing people cry." I nod, but can't surpass the shiver his lips brushing my ear cause.

"Did you ever have a boyfriend?" His eyes widen, and then he frowns. Thinking it over; probably wondering if he can tell me. He finally nods. I hide the smile at finally knowing that he's gay. Or at least bi. He suddenly looks at me. His voice is quiet when he asks the same question.

"Yeah. I've had a few. But I never wanted to settle down back then. Now I can't find anyone that wants only one boyfriend at a time. You'd be surprised at how many boy sluts there are." Squall chuckles. I smile; glad I could make him laugh. Or at least give something close to a laugh.

"What are you two boys laughing about?" Alex's voice suddenly breaks our quiet conversation. I smirk over at him.

"Just your non-subtle way of trying to get someone to open up. Ya ever think that maybe, just maybe, he doesn't want to talk about it? Or do you not care?" I say, frowning.

"Of course I care! That's why we're all here. We care."

"Riiiight. You mean you get paid, so that's why you care?" He frowns at me.

"We may get paid, but that's because it's a job. People usually do get paid when they have a job."

"That's great, but what about the people here that waste their time coming to you? They think they're going to get helped, and there going to have a shoulder to cry on. Yet, how nice of an environment is that if you're the one that's fucking causing it?!" I yell. This stupid asshole is pissing me off.

Alex stands up quickly. "Both of you get out. We don't stand that kind of negative attitude around here." I shrug and smirk, quickly regaining my composer again.

"Fine. We'd be happy too. Right, Squall?" Squall gives a small smirk and nods. We both make our way out of there. Sighing simultaneously when we're on the other side of the doors. I look down at the brunette.

"You want to go back to your room?" He nods.

"I'm feeling tired." I give a small smile, and push his chair back to his rooms.


	10. Please

A/N: Incredibly short, I know. But I wanted to stop at Squall's POV. I wanted to leave it off there, I think you'll understand when you get to the end. Besides, the amount of imformation in this one should make up for the lack of material to read This chapter should answer a few questions if you look hard enough. 

Thanks again to Jade Maxwell for beta reading this.

Edit (01/12/05): I took out all the risky stuff bordering on NC17. You can find the complete version at and other places if you look for my pen name. If the writing in parts look disjointed, NC17 content has been removed

Chapter 10: Please

Squall's Dream POV

Warm hands grope me. My skin crawls. Those same hands that guided me through my first steps are now the first to degrade me. Full lips encase mine roughly, the smell and taste of alcohol makes my stomach curl. A fat tongue enters my mouth. I gag, and the person backs off, only to sit on my stomach. A dull pain resides there, the adult above me weighing twice as much, if not more, as me.

"This is all your good for Squall. I should have sent you to your dad when I had the chance. All you do is whine and bag. You're too much of a weakling to be a man. You're useless. A nothing. A waste of my money. Money that could be used to pay the rent instead of your slutty clothes." Tears cascade from my eyes and fall into my already damp hair. She back hands me. Her wedding ring cuts into my cheek. Trickles of blood drop from the cut and land on the hard wooden floor beneath me.

I shudder and place my skinny arm across my eyes; trying to block out the pain and humiliation.

"Looks like I don't need to tell you about the birds and the bees after all." She chuckles. I gag again when the overpowering stench of alcohol permits the air. Why was mommy doing this? I didn't mean to talk about daddy. And why is she drinking so much? It's not healthy. She warned me against drinking, so why is she doing it?

My arms are suddenly on either side of my head. Her larger hands wrap around my frail wrists, keeping my thin arms on the floor. My hips rock from the power of her thrusts. Creamy breasts fill my vision, I quickly close my eyes. A whimper escapes me. "Oh, fuck." She groans. I frown and close my eyes tighter.

She gives me one last final grope, but luckily enough I don't come. At least there's that. Before she closes the door to my room, she turns and slurs, "...night Squall." The door closes with a click and I break out into sobs. The muffled sound of a body hitting the floor in a drunken stupor, just reaches my ears. My whole body convulses in my weeping, and I turn over and hug my knees to my chest. Trying to block out the world.

End Dream POV

I wake up with a gasp. Shit. Not that dream again. "Fuck." I curse quietly, sitting up and brining my hands to my head. I've had several dreams similar to that, but with different settings and words. And always, she is drunk. There's one other dream that I have... but I hate to even think about it.

I vaguely remember all of those 'dreams' occurring, except for when I... I shudder and bring my knees up to my chin. I grab the comforter with my only free hand and pull it up around me, leaving only my head peeking out. I don't want to think about it. Stop thinking about it Squall. I repeat the words forcefully to myself, trying to drill it in.

I sigh and look over at my right hand. The usually cold metal rests against my bony wrist. Encasing it. Keeping my here. I sigh again and close my eyes. I uncurl my body and try to get back to sleep.

Quistis

Not getting an answer from my quiet knocking, I silently open the door and creep in. I smile sadly when I see Squall sleeping. It's good that he's getting some rest, but from his tossing around, he probably won't get a restful sleep. I frown when I see the cuff bounding him to the rail. He doesn't need to be locked up. All they're doing is enforcing the reason as to why he's here. He's not going to harm anyone else. From what I've seen of him so far; he's actually a really nice young man. Sure he's quiet, but I know he talks to that volunteer, Seifer.

I've heard the two male voices in his room, so its obvious who the second voice belongs to. When I first heard Squall's voice, I was surprised at how... musical it was. There's no other way to describe it. But it has a breathy quality to it that would no doubt create a beautiful singing voice.

I sigh and walk over to the bed. I gently pull the blanket up to his neck from where it rested near his waist. Smiling gently, I turn to go.

"Ahh!" A seemingly frail hand grips my wrist, pulling me back to the bed. I turn around quickly with wide eyes. Squall's troubled gaze rests on me, strangely shining. I try to calm my thudding heart as I go closer to the bed.

The brunette mouths a few words. I frown and try to tell what he's trying to say. All I can really make out is; 'alone, don't'. I wince slightly when his grip tightens. Trying to reassure him, I bend down beside his bed and use my other hand to gently brush his hair away from his face. He flinches back violently, and lets me go abruptly. I blink my eyes quickly when he rolls away from me (his bound hand bent back at an odd angle) and huddles into a ball. Knowing I can't help him I sigh sadly and walk out of the room. Maybe I can call Seifer? Hmmm...

Squall

Alone...always alone. No one stays. Anyone who cares for me seems to die. I kill them. I didn't mean to kill her... it was an accident. Why can't I stop trembling? It was just a dream... no, just a flashback. It's in the past, it can't happen again. I won't do it twice. No... Please... don't leave me. I don't want to be left alone. I don't trust myself. Please... Please stay... someone. Anyone? Seifer. Seifer... help me.


	11. Getting Closer

A/N: Thanks again to Jade Maxwell for beta reading this. Especially since I forgot to look over this chapter myself sheepish grin 

Notes: -A few minutes pass

--- Chapter 11: Getting Closer

"A colon is used to introduce a series of items after a full sentence. Do not use a colon when the series follows a verb or a preposition. An example would be; we have four travel destinations: Pittsburgh, Aruba, White-"

Can this get any more boring? We did all this stuff in primary school. And I know it inside and out. I did get top marks in English after all, among other classes. I glance out the window. The smell of freshly mowed grass flows in through the open pane. I sigh and wish I were back at the hospital with Squall. Crossing my arms, I recline back in my uncomfortable plastic chair.

It's kind of weird how I started volunteering at the hospital just to get community hours and I saw it as a chore. Now I can't wait to go back. I guess because Squall is there. I have around twenty-four hours now. But I think I'll continue to go back even after I've finished all forty hours. But maybe Squall will get out by then? Who knows?

I wonder what his old house used to look like. I vaguely remember Raine talking about it to me when I was younger. But I've never had too good of a memory, so I can't really remember her descriptions of it.

"Mr. Almasy!" Fuck! I suddenly find myself flat on my back with my legs in the air. Shit, that hurt. Getting up slowly I rub the back of my head, feeling a small bump there it makes me groan. "Mr. Almasy, if you'd like to pay attention now maybe you could come up here and write-"

"Seifer Almasy, please come down to the office. Mr. Almasy, please come down to the office."

Yes! Saved by the P.A. system. Giving a mock salute to the teacher I run out the door.

"I'll be right there!" I hang up the phone quickly. When I turn to run the secretary's voice stops me.

"Mr. Almasy. You're not allowed to leave the school grounds without a parent or guardian's note."

"Screw you!" I yell, running through the open door. Squall needs me. As if I'm going to wait around here until she lets me leave.

Squall

So cold. Warm hands all over me. Small hands. Stop. Please. Stop touching me, I can't... No!

I wrap my arms tighter around myself, hoping to warm myself and hold off the demons. No...the hands. I can't do this anymore. I can't put up with the memories.

My eyes shoot open. Taking a glance around the room, I frown when I don't see anything sharp. I shudder and close my eyes again. Tiny droplets squeeze past my tightly closed lids to trail down my pale cheeks.

I shudder violently when a calloused thumb gently wipes my tears. "Squall, your safe now." I shake my head. Why is her voice so deep? I don't remember her having any calluses either. Mom never worked at all. She doesn't even do dishes. "Squall. Open your eyes. It's me, Seifer." What?

Frowning, I peer out from beneath a thick curtain of lashes. Seeing short blonde hair, tanned skin and bright jade green eyes. I open my eyes further. It takes an embarrassing minute or two to realize that it really is him.

"Seifer." I feel my lips curve in a small smile. A sudden shiver whacks my body. The blonde's knees crack as he stands up. I can't stop the embarrassing whimper that escapes my lips and the reflex of my free hand shooting out to grab his wrist.

"I'm not going anywhere Squall." He smiles and gently unwraps my fingers from their tight hold. He lifts the thick comforter away from my still skinny frame and motions for me to shuffle over. Hovering near the edge of the narrow bed, I wait for Seifer to slip in before shifting over and wrapping an arm around his waist while resting my head in the crook of his arm. A large hand rubs small circles on my back. I sigh and find that I can't keep my eyes open any longer. Closing them gently, I move as close as I can to Seifer. Maybe staying close to Seifer will keep the demons at bay so I can sleep.

Seifer

What the hell just happened? All I know is that Squall was dreaming and when he woke up he was still confusing reality with his dream. I wonder if it was a flashback. Quistis didn't tell me anything when she called. She just said that I should get my ass over here if I want to help Squall. What else was I going to do? I hate seeing Squall like this. I wish I knew why he was in here. There has to be some reason as to why he would be in a place like this. Sure he doesn't act as crazy as the others, but then he has moments like this... and I wonder.

Something had to have happened to him when he was 16 for him to be here. Or maybe he was younger?

I sigh and decide to try to follow Squall's example. Closing my eyes, I pull the slender brunette tighter against me.

Quistis

I smile when I walk into his room. I don't know if it's just me, or what, but I find the picture of two guys cuddling incredibly cute. It's almost funny how angelic Seifer looks when he sleeps. Especially after I witnesses his rather extensive...vocabulary. And the man next to him always seems like he needs comfort. I'm glad Squall can finally turn to someone for once.

I tried offering my assistance when he first came here (I could tell how scared he was), but I had to take care of the other patient in the room at the time. We're not allowed to be personal nurses for more than one person. So I'm lucky now that I'm allowed to take care of Squall. I think, no, I know he's glad. No one deserves to have Selphie as their nurse.

She's incredibly nice and hyperactive outside of work, but when she comes in... It's like her whole personality does a hasty 180º. She was especially cruel to Squall. I think she was the one that reinforced the idea that he needed those hand cuffs. The only time he truly needed them was in the beginning when he was thrashing around. We didn't want him to hurt himself. But that changed when Selphie insisted he needed the binds to keep the rest of us sage.

I personally think that when she read Squall's report that she skipped over the important details and only saw: 'killed his mother.' Raine may have been drunk all those times, but to do that to a kid... it's just wrong! She deserved to die or at least get locked away. I just wish Squall wasn't the one to do it. He's blamed himself all this time for a death that was deserved.

He was pretty young at the time, so it's understandable that he would feel like that back then. But I would have thought that as the years passed, he would have realized that it wasn't his fault. Unfortunately he never did, and his family was forced to put him in this hospital as their last resort.

The staff is supposed to be helping him get better, but maybe we were just making it worse? Nothing we did worked. Then all of a sudden we have some high school kid offering to help out for community hours. We don't usually have volunteers here (considering the environment), so I was really surprised that Seifer came.

After only a week, he accomplished more than the entire staff was able to do in a year. He got Squall to eat, to actually get outside more, and to talk! After a week in the beginning, Squall clammed up. I heard from the other nurses (the ones who brought him to the room at the time) that he yelled for a week straight. Telling them he didn't deserve to be there, that he just wanted to go home. When the nurses ignored him, he just stopped talking. I'm assuming he's going by the idea; 'if no one's going to listen, why bother talking?'

It does make sense in a way. But I'm glad he found someone that actually listens to him in the end.

"Quistis?" The sudden voice jolts me out of thought. Looking at the bed, I find Seifer and Squall both awake. The former look at me, while the latter stares at the wall. The whole indifferent act is kind of ruined when he moves back farther to snuggle closer into Seifer's broad chest. The blonde's arms tighten around his waist in response.

I smile and walk closer to the bed. Placing myself in Squall's line of sight. He glances up, only for a second, before returning his gaze to the wall. Well, as much as he can when I'm standing right in front of him.

I crouch down, making sure to keep enough distance between us so he doesn't feel overcrowded. I glance at the railing and give a small smile when I notice the cuffs undone. I slip a hand into my skirt pocket and pull out a small brass key.

"Here, this is my extra copy. There's no need to be carrying your belt every where now." I smile and hand Seifer the key. I chuckle when I see both their eyes widen. "What, you think I like seeing you in that contraption Squall? If it was up to me, you'd be out of that wheelchair too."

He finally meets my eyes and gives a tiny smile. My own smile broadens. At least one of the nurses has finally gotten through. The next step is to get him talking. Then I can try to help him through his mother's death. With Seifer's help of course. Since he's the closest to him.

Maybe Squall will finally be able to accept it and then he can leave. I'm going to miss him though. I wonder if Seifer will continue to see him when he's done his community hours. If it wasn't for him, Squall would have continued to slowly deteriorate. Not eating or no sleep isn't good for anyone. No matter how indifferent they act, everyone has needs.


	12. I Don't Want to Live Anymore

Chapter 12: I Don't Want to Live Anymore

"Seifer Evan Almasy!" The scream penetrates my dreams. A quiet voice, obviously Quistis, tries to hush them. What the fuck? "Get out of bed this instant mister! You're supposed to be at school!" Fuck... it's my aunt and uncle (actually it's my foster parents, but I never felt comfortable calling them mom or dad, but they wanted me to call them something besides just using their names. Something about a show of authority or something).

I feel Squall shift beside me. Oh shit, they woke him up. Leaning over I gently whisper in his ear, deciding to ignore the small shiver that flows through his slim form I try to coax him back to sleep. "It's my foster parents. I kind of ditched school to come see you. They'll probably drag me back to the school and I'll get a few detentions. But I should be back soon. Just try to go back to sleep, okay?" He nods. I place my lips on his cheek in a chaste kiss. I frown when I taste the faint traces of salt.

I wish I could stay and comfort him more, but aunt and uncle are mad enough as it is. And they aren't afraid to physically drag me out of the bed if they have to. I've got to get out, before they create any more of a scene and disturb Squall anymore then he already is. He doesn't like yelling, even if it's not directed at him, I learned that the hard way.

Giving him one final hug, I get off the narrow bed. I growl when uncle grabs the back of my collar, dragging me out of the room. I take one last glance at Squall, but I don't bother saying another goodbye. I sigh and twist myself out of the larger man's hold, mumbling that I can walk on my own. I'm probably not going to be able to see Squall for several days. Maybe I can sneak out though... hmmm...

Squall

I try to hold the tears at bay while Seifer's guardians drag my last hope out the door. A low 'ping' sound barely registers to my ears.

Quistis

Damn it! I couldn't stop them from dragging Seifer out. I wish I could have. But the only people allowed to do that are security. And I don't think they'd stop the kid's foster parents from taking him out of here and back in school, where he was supposed to be in the first place. I know it's partly my fault, but what was I supposed to do? I know Squall wouldn't have let me comfort him. So I called Seifer. I knew he'd be able to get through to him. He'd be able to help Squall.

I know Squall trusts me more than the other nurses, but he still doesn't trust me on the level that he does with Seifer. I don't think he ever will. I think he trusts Seifer completely. If the kid does anything to break that trust... I think there'll be no hope in earning it back. Squall doesn't seem like the forgiving type to me. He's still mad at his dad for placing him in this place, and it's been a little over a year. I can tell he's the type of person that holds grudges. Even if he does need to be in here.

"Quistis Trepe, your needed in room 140. Quistis Trepe, room 140." I sigh and look over at Squall. Or rather, the small huddle that's covered by the thick comforter. I wish I could stay...

"I'm going to have to go now Squall. I should be back later tonight to give you your medication. Try to get some sleep until then, okay?" He doesn't give any sign of hearing me. I don't have time for this... A small sigh escapes my parted lips. "See you later." I softly close the door behind me on my way out. Time to go visit Zell Dincht. I finger the syringe at my side. I wish I didn't need to use this, but the boy needs it. I erase the frown off of my face, and continue down the hallway.

Squall

I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to live. Why should I live when my mother is dead? It wasn't her fault all those times... she was drunk. I even remember her telling me that alcohol lowers a person's self control. So they end up doing things that they didn't really want to do. So, it's not her fault. It's the alcohol's fault.

I sigh and turn over in bed, trying to get comfortable on the hard mattress. I miss the bed I used to sleep in when I was younger. Hell, I miss the whole house. I sigh again and rub my eyes, trying to clear the remaining tears from them. I can't believe I let myself go like that. Especially in front of Quistis. I don't mind Seifer being there, since for once I actually felt safe. Even when someone else was touching me. Which usually isn't the case. Ever since... I haven't really let anyone touch me.

I never did really like people touching me when I was younger, except for the times mom would hold me when I had a nightmare. But she was different. She never even forced me to talk back then. I'd talk when I wanted to. Unlike dad and Ellone, trying to force me to talk about what happened. Or the many therapists I saw. Why the hell would they care? They weren't there for me at all. They didn't even like mom.

I shake my head and frown. I've really got to stop thinking some time. I wonder when Seifer will be back. His foster parents sounded pretty angry, so he'll probably be grounded or something. I sigh and stare ahead where the blonde was located only minutes before.

A small glint catches my eye. I look down at the mattress and find the small brass key that Quistis had given to Seifer. It must have fell out of his pocket. So that's what that sound was just before Seifer left.

I lazily pull my hand from the comforter and pick up the key with my index finger and thumb. Clutching it tightly in my hand, I think about various things. From the flashback to the time Seifer left and the barely heard speech from Quistis.

I wince and look down at my closed fist. Unclenching my slender fingers from the key, I find a shallow mark in the palm of my hand. I press my other finger into it and wince at the sting. My lips curve as I turn the brass key, looking at the sharp edge.

My grin grows and I slowly drag the key down my forearm. The white line soon turns a light pink. I draw abstract sketches on the smooth canvas of my pale arm. Funny how I never realized that I was as pale as a blank page before. Hmm... Maybe that symbolizes something? I shrug mentally, and press down harder.

Closing my eyes, I drag the key up and down my arm. I wince every now and then when I run the sharp object over open cuts. I sigh and open my eyes. The key drops to the stained sheets. Trails of blood flow down my arm and seeps over the sides to collect on the now red sheets.

My eyes widen. Everything but the blood in front of me escapes my vision. A sudden wave of dizziness hits me. My lids grow heavy and my vision blurs. I can't stop myself from blacking out. The last image in my mind is of the blood. And it reminds me of that day...

Squall's Dream/Flashback

"Put your balls away and take one last lap around the field!" Coach Cid yelled, his booming voice reaching across the whole field. I gladly drop my soccer ball into the bag and start jogging around the field on the gravel path way. I always did love running. The feel of wind sweeping through my too-long strands, the rush of adrenaline when I win the race that I strived so hard to train for. The feeling of finally being free. Nothing could beat that feeling. The only way I would stop running is if I got seriously injured. And if I did... I don't think I could live. I can't live without feeling as free as I do when I run. I've never been able to recreate that feeling.

I pump my legs harder, feeling the pleasant burn run through my strong calves. The anticipated rush flows through me. My problems are totally gone from my mind. In their place is only a blank. A pleasant nothingness. "Watch your step princess!" A scorning voice breaks my peace and calm. My vision focuses, only to meet with the rising ground. I fall, a gush of air leaves my lungs, but I don't make a sound. Even as I feel the trickle of blood running down my calves from the open wound on my knees, and the stinging sensation of the small rocks lodged into my palm. I sigh and slowly get up, trying not to wince when pain shoots up my legs. I think I might have sprained it.

Mocking laughter reaches my ears, but I don't bother to turn back to look. I know the usual gang that likes to bug the hell out of me. A right bunch of idiots. All of them have nothing better to do then to pick on me. But it's not like I don't deserve it. Who wouldn't pick on a 14 year old boy that still looks like a girl, when all the other guys around him are bigger and stronger then him? I may have powerful legs, but that doesn't mean I can stand up to them. I'm only 5'2, definitely nothing to be proud of. They all work out frequently at the gym, and it doesn't help that half of them are older because they failed gym two years in a row; too busy looking at the girls to concentrate, even though gym is the easiest thing to pass.

I sigh, knowing that it's inevitable and that there's nothing I can do about it since the teacher seems to like turning his back on everything they do. Saying, 'boys will be boys'. Knowing I can't run the rest of the way like I normally like to do, I limp the short distance to the finishing line.

"Don't you ever run Leonhart?" I sigh and try to stand straight, but end up favoring my right leg. "What? Trip over your own feet again?" I nod, looking down. He snorts. "Go take a shower. Next time, why don't you try running for once?" I ignore him and head towards the locker room. All the while trying not to put any weight on my leg.

Finally making it to the loud room, I quickly (as fast as I can move while limping, anyway) find my locker and sit down on the long wooden bench. Unlocking the combination without really thinking, I pull open the locker and grab my bright blue towel. Pulling off my sweaty clothes I stuff it into my black gym bag, and toss it into the locker, slamming the door shut when I'm done. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I head towards the showers.

Seeing the room full of guys I sigh and keep my head down as I try to find a shower head away from them. "Oh look, it's Princess Scar." It's not my fault I have all these scars... well, it's not all my fault. I didn't create the long thin red scar that runs across my chest. Starting from my left shoulder and running jagged across my chest and down to just underneath my ribcage on the right. I got that from mom's first boyfriend after dad left her. He's the one that made her drink more then she usually did.

I sigh and step underneath the shower head. Turning the water to lukewarm, I let it rush over me. Carrying the hard earned sweat down the drain, leaving me feeling more refreshed. I don't take the time to savor it as I usually do since the guys are still in here, instead I quickly turn the taps off when all the sweat is washed off and I'm as clean as I can get without using soap. Leaving the shower room, all the while ignoring the many taunts and teasing about my height, effeminate features, and the many scars, I limp towards the bench, sitting down in front of my locker.

I dry myself off and quickly change into my usual black loose-fitting jeans and light grey top. Grabbing my gym bag I stuff the wet towel into it and zip it up.

A loud bang breaks the mumbles coming from the showers. I look up and meet the eyes of a tall brunette from grade 10. His violet gaze doesn't leave mine as he sits down beside me and opens his locker. "Hey." I nod in greeting. Slinging the strap over my shoulder I move to stand up. He repeats the motion and removes his shirt. My eyes widen at the well developed chest and stomach. My gaze rests on his broad torso longer then what would be considered normal and I hear a low chuckle. I quickly look down.

Slender calloused fingers rest underneath my chin and lift my head up gently. He meets my gaze directly and winks. My lips curve off their own free will before I can stifle the urge. He smiles back, and steps away, continuing with getting unchanged. I sit back down numbly.

"So, I'm assuming you didn't know you were gay?" What? Who said I was gay? I look up into his smiling face. "It's kind of obvious when you find yourself checking out another guy's chest. Nothing wrong with it though, so don't let anyone else tell you otherwise okay?" I nod. At least I'm not considered abnormal for checking out someone of the same gender. I'd heard of others being gay, I've even gotten a few winks every now and then from other guys, but I always thought they were looking at someone behind me. It's not like I'm attractive at all. Why would someone want a guy that's underdeveloped and smaller then average?

"My names Irvine. There's not many other kids your age that are open about their sexuality, but I know quite a few older kids that you would probably like. There's a blonde that would really like you. He's into the quiet types. What do you say?" I nod.

"Sure." He grins and slips on his gym uniform. A plain white shirt and bright red shorts that go to mid-thigh. He has really beautiful legs. The sudden thought makes me blush. He laughs and ruffles my hair.

"You're cute. If I didn't already have a boyfriend I'd definitely give you a call." He smiles at me and leaves the locker room.

I grin and stand up again, slinging the heavy bag over my shoulder. I turn to leave, but a loud voice stops me.

"I always knew you were a fairy." My eyes widen and I try to limp to the exit quickly. "I don't think so faggot." A large hand grips my wrist and pulls me back. I'm forced to turn around and grunt when a fist connects with my nose. "And to think, we let you into our showers. You probably enjoyed that you little fag." Another fist hits me in the gut. I breathe sharply, but don't allow any noise to escape my clenched teeth. I'm not going to allow them the pleasure. Irvine was right, there's nothing wrong with being gay. But there's always going to be some stupid asshole that thinks other wise.

The rest of the one sided fight passes by in a blur. I probably blacked out a couple of times. But after those first few punches I only remember waking up on the nurse's table.

"Ahh, I see you're awake." I turn my head and look at the dark haired women. "You were out for awhile." The nurse takes off my shirt. I wince, wishing that she had done it while I was unconscious. A fleeting thought of Irvine passes through my mind. I smile softly. The nurse suddenly places a cotton ball filled with rubbing alcohol on one of the numerous wounds scattered across my chest. I hiss and cling onto the bed sheet. Fuck that hurts! All my previous happy thoughts about the tall brunette quickly flow from my mind. He'd have been able to protect himself against that guy. Fuck it was only one guy. And I couldn't even stand up for myself. I'm so fucking weak it's not like it's even worth trying. Even a twelve year old girl could probably beat me up if she wanted to. "It's your own fault you know." I know it is. If I had been able to take care of myself, this never would have happened. "Boys are always getting into fights these days. You should really learn how to walk away." It's kind of hard to do that when a fist is flying towards your face. There's only so much you can do.

The nurse prattles on, but I ignore her, trying to retreat into myself to ignore the severe pain made worse by the damn alcohol she keeps pouring onto my wounds. The whole time I chew my lip, trying to focus on that pain instead.

I spend the next half hour trying not to cry at the humiliation of yet another person seeing the numerous scars on my chest and the mind numbing pain that courses through my body. Finally, the nurse tells me that I'm fine and that I should head home instead of completing the rest of my classes. I nod and limp out of the sterile room.

The usual half hour walk home takes an hour due to the numerous injuries that I've collected. Dragging my bag along behind me, I finally arrive at the steps. Taking them one by one, I open the door; mom never locks it anymore. It's not like we ever have company now anyway. She stopped having boyfriends when her drinking ended up taking so much of her time.

I close the door softly behind me; I don't want to wake mom up if she happens to be passed out. Maybe I can sleep through the night this time. I walk down the hall and glance towards the living room. I sigh softly when I see her unconscious on the couch. Continuing down then hall, I go into my room. Sharp stabs of pain seep through my body every time I take a step, no matter how slow or carefully I walk.

I leave the door open. There's no point in closing it. Mom always barges in, and unfortunately I don't have a lock, or I would have used it a long time ago.

The soft blue walls calm me as I carefully climb into bed, clothes and all; I'm way too tired to get undressed. I rest my head on the large downy soft pillow and close my eyes for much needed rest. I really hope mom doesn't wake up, I need to sleep. Maybe I can heal easier and faster while I'm sleeping, that and I can ignore the pain coursing through my body.

Several hours pass before I awake. I stifle the surprised curse when I see mom sitting on top of me. I frown when I notice that all my clothes have already been taken off me. Please God. not again. Please.

"I see you're finally up." Obviously. She runs a finger along my chin. I try to jerk away, but the stab of pain that runs up my spine reminds me of my earlier injuries. Fuck I wish I could fight her off. I'm too fucking weak. I'm always too weak...

"I know you like it." I wish she was the type of drunk that just passed out or something. Instead she acts as though she's not even drunk. Although she is more vulgar and she never fucks me unless she's had a ton of beer. Maybe I should try dumping them down the si- "Where did you get these bruises?" I turn my head to the side, trying to ignore her.

I suddenly find myself looking at the opposite wall; a stinging sensation on my cheek just registers to my mind. I frown and look back up at her, trying not to wince at the strong smell of alcohol coming off her breath. "Answer me." It's not like she hasn't done any worse.

"I got them at school. A bunch of guys wer-"

"That's your own fault then." What's the point in answering someone if they just interrupt you anyway? "You certainly didn't get those effeminate looks from me. Your father always did look like a girl. Even when he grew that ugly goatee of his. You'll probably never even be able to grow any facial hair because you look so much like a girl." Like I didn't already know that. The assholes at school tell me daily enough that it's engraved into my fucking head.

Mom leans down farther, hazy eyes trying to focus on mine. "It's your fault that your father left. If it hadn't have been for you, we'd still be together. No... Instead he leaves as soon as I give birth. Ends up fucking some other woman and having a child with her. Can't be bothered to see you because he doesn't want to see you. Doesn't want to have anything to do with you. No matter how good you are in school, no matter how athletic you are... even if you had millions of friends and you were happy, he still wouldn't want you. No one wants you; I wish you would just move out already. You're smart enough; can't see why you can't get a fucking job and move out."

She moves her lips to mine. I clench my teeth and try not to cry. Please mommy... I know I'm not wanted... but... can't you just pretend, just once?

She moves back, but I can still feel her revolting breath on my cheek. Tracing a finger along my jaw line, her eyes dart across my face. "At least you have your looks. Of course they won't always be a good fall back. You'll have to rely on that intelligence of yours. No one would want to get into a steady relationship with you anyway. You'll probably end up being a common whore." She sighs and moves back farther. I clench my eyes shut when she starts to undress. Please... no more.

I wince and open my eyes. "You still haven't grown up." She snorts disgustedly. "At least your father reached puberty when he was supposed to, and he wasn't some nine-year old looking teenager going to high school." I frown. I know I'll never be like dad. Why would I want to be like him? He left mom... he made her this way. And he didn't really leave when I was born. He left when mom's alcohol problem became worse. He didn't stick around to help... he left. Mom keeps getting her facts mixed up. Or... maybe it's because that's how she felt. She felt like he had left her when I was born. She said so herself, I was a huge disappointment. I was unwanted, even then. But why did it take this long for her hatred of me to show? Why now? Is it because of the alcohol? Is it because of me? Am I that bad - that bad that I need to be punished? What did I do? Whatever I did... I want to fix it. Please mommy... please... let me-

She screams her release; I don't even know how she could get pleasure out of this. It's not like I'm really participating. She stops humping me and slides off, my still half hard member falls to my thigh with a wet 'pop' when it leaves her.

She quickly exits the room. I frown in question... what's going on? She never leaves without the last word...

My thoughts are quickly ceased when she comes back in, strangely enough, with a large knife clenched tightly in her pale hand. What's going on? I frown and try to sit up, but I quickly fall back with a grunt. Moving really isn't a good idea at the moment.

She crosses the room and moves to straddle my bruised chest, fiddling with the knife in her hands, she looks at me. Slowly she bends down, leaning over me. My dark brows rise, what is she going to do?

She tightens her grip on the knife and brings it up. My eyes widen when she slowly traces it across the bridge of my nose. I lay still, knowing that any slip and she'll end up cutting my eyes or cutting too deep. Her eyes are still cloudy and a large frown mars her usually pretty face. "I'm going to tell you something that I want you to remember Squall." My eyes widen further, but I nod just the slightest bit, stifling the wince when I feel the knife cut my skin in a shallow cut.

"No matter how much you know a person, no matter how much you think they love you or you love them... they'll leave you. You can't do anything to stop that. Eventually, everyone leaves. And you have to take care of yourself. You have to be strong; you have to rely on yourself, no one else. It doesn't matter how much you think you're in love, they'll eventually leave you. Everyone breaks their promises sooner or later. Even if they promise not to leave you, they will. You'll know better now. Everyone leaves and there's nothing you can do about it. But if you don't become attached to anyone, then you won't feel the loss as much. You won't feel the heartbreak that comes with a loved one leaving you. Everyone leaves Squall. Sooner or later. You have to try to take care of yourself. I know you can't do that physically since you're so fucking weak, but emotionally, you'll be able to. Just build a wall around your heart, and never let anyone in. If you do... if you do let someone in Squall. they'll hurt you. It doesn't matter how in love they are with you, they'll leave you, and they won't look back. Remember this." I nod. Yes. I'll remember. But... the knife. What-

Suddenly she slashes down. My bottom lip gushes blood as I bite down on it, trying to stifle the scream. Horrible agony flashes through me. My head pounds. My vision loses it's focus as the blood travels over my lids. "You can't say I've never helped you. This will scar... and then no one will want you. No one will want to look at you, so you won't have to work as hard to push people away so they won't hurt you." She pats my head and leaves the room. This time I hear her footsteps lead her to the couch before the knife clangs to the floor as she passes out once again.

I bite my lip harder and grab my forehead. It fucking hurts! I can't even see through the haze of blood coating my face. I fumble for the sheet beneath me and grab the corner to swipe off the blood coating my face. My vision suddenly blurs, and a stabbing pain starts up in the middle of my chest. I frown and clutch at it. But the pain doesn't go away. My eyes start to sting, and I quickly blink them. No! I will not cry! I will not show weakness of any kind. I may as well start now if I'm too learn how to never show weakness when I grow older. And there's no better time then now to start.

I get up, unable to stop the wince at the painful movement and the agony of my bloody skin leaving the sullied sheets with a sound like Velcro being torn apart. I get up carefully, trying to move slowly so I don't put any more strain on my many injuries. My vision goes dark for a second, silver sparks fly across my vision. Huh... I don't think that's good.

I swipe a hand across my forehead, trying to get the blood out of my eyes. I walk out of the room, not bothering to put on any clothes. I make my way into her bedroom, heading towards her large red oak dresser. I pull out the top drawer and move my hand to the back of the drawer, not noticing the blood stains I leave on the clothes there. My fingers touch cold metal; I wrap the slender digits around the handle and pull it out of the drawer. I knew it would be there. She told me once, when I was younger, that if I was ever in trouble to use it. She said that it would always be loaded.

I close the drawer and tilt my head up, catching myself in the medium sized mirror there. I frown, but the usual faint winkles between my brows can't be seen through the thick layer of blood coating the area. Half my face is covered in blood, leaking from the deep cut across the bridge of my nose. My pale skin contrasts sharply with the crimson liquid. I sigh and look into my eyes. Strange... there's something... missing. The usual blazing swirl of blue-grey is no longer there. Instead they almost look like cold steel. A shiver creeps up my spine, but I squelch the urge to shudder. Blinking, I turn away from my reflection, not wanting to stare at the stranger there.

The pounding starts up again in my head. I frown and continue on, resisting the urge to bring a hand to my temple. It won't help any, so why bother?

It seems like it takes forever to cross the room. My usual long legged stride reduced to baby steps.

I finally leave her room, and clenching the pistol in my tiny hand, I make my way to the dark ratty couch. I move around the large piece of furniture, my body shaking uncontrollably as I finally stand in front of her. I look down at her; half empty beer bottle held in a loose grip, tilted toward the floor so the foul amber liquid leaks out onto the pale carpet. I'll obviously be cleaning that up later. My gaze rests on her face. Drool dangles from her parted lips, my lips curl in disgust. The stench of alcohol around her is so overpowering I have to control the urge to vomit. I'm never going to drink, not if there's a chance that I could end up like this.

I shake my head and lift the small pistol. My hand trembles as I point it at her head. "This isn't mommy". I whisper. The trembling gets worse. But... it's my fault she's like this. I should be the one to put her out of her misery. She's not happy, and I don't think she ever will be while I'm still alive. And since I'm selfish, I don't want to die bad enough that I'll kill myself. Besides... she probably wants to die. The heartbreak would have eventually killed her off anyway. But... maybe she wants to change... maybe she just needs help. But I've tried giving her help! She never accepted it. She never even listened to me when I offered my help. The gun lowers.

Suddenly the smell of sex, blood and alcohol reaches my senses. I frown; no. no one deserves to live like this. Mom would never have let this happen, but this isn't her. This is someone else. This is a stranger who is holding the half empty beer bottle. Mom would never beat, rape, or try to kill me. "This isn't her. This isn't my mom."

I tighten my grip and the trembling in my arm stops. The barrel once again is directed at her forehead. I feel a droplet of blood run down my cheek, or maybe a tear? I shake my head. "I don't want to live like this anymore." Leveling the gun, all signs of trembling now ceased, I pull the trigger. Spurts of red block my vision. I sigh and lower the gun.

I close my eyes and sink to my knees. Resting my head on the couch, blood making the surface slippery, I swipe a hand across my eyes. Large amounts of blood taken away with it. My vision blurs, and I finally black out.

End Dream POV and Squall's POV


	13. WTF

Thank you Zencreation and Jade Maxwell for beta reading this

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: WTF?

Seifer

I sigh, frustrated. I wish I could be with Squall right now... damn adults! It's not like I missed anything anyway. My marks are at least in the 90s, it's not like I'm stupid or anything, I just have attitude problems when it comes to authority figures. Or rather, they have a problem with me.

It's not my fault that I get angry at their crummy logic. Who the hell is going to listen to someone that says, 'do it because I told you so.' It's the stupidest thing to say to teenagers. I hate it when adults talk down to me, well, emotionally speaking, considering I'm taller then all my teachers. They don't even give me lee way like some of the other brainers, simply because I'm going through a 'rebel phase.' Assholes. I went through that little phase when I was thirteen. Now I'm just independent, and proud of it!

Sure I know I need rules and what not to keep me safe among other things, but it's rules that are illogical that I hate. For example; one of my teachers has this rule that if you come to class early then you'll stay later then everyone else, due to showing off. Come on! What kind of rule is that? Being early is something you phrase, not punish. That's just stupidity.

I sigh and look up at the clock above the door. Only five more minutes. Five more minutes until freedom, or other wise known as; the weekend.

I shut my eyes and lean back into the small plastic chair, dreaming of different things to do with Squall in the hospital. It's actually kind of weird, since I've finished off my community hours a long time ago, but I keep going back to visit him. My guidance counselor knows I'm done, and she finds it weird that I'm still going. I'd never have told her, but the nurses that often see me there with Squall called the school to tell them what a good job I was doing, befriending their one patient that never had any friends in the place and was incredibly lonely. So you can imagine how surprised the counselor was, and she actually asked if I was getting paid from someone else to do it. Fuck.. can't they just leave a good thing alone?

I sigh in relief when the bell finally rings. Picking up my bag, I stride out the door, beating even the kids that had been sitting at the front there. I quickly walk towards my locker and push my homework into my larger bag, placing the now empty bag on the bottom of my locker, I take my large dark green bag out and wrap it around one shoulder. Slamming the locker door shut, I put the lock combination into place and stride towards the exit.

"Hey, Seifer!" Pushing through the heavy metal doors, I automatically walk towards my friend's voice near the steps, not really paying attention to what I'm looking at. "Guess who I found!" I look up, only to take a step back at seeing Squall standing there beside Irvine.

"What the fuck?" The long haired teen brings his hands up in mock surrender.

"This is Squall. I met him when I was in grade ten. This was the kid I wanted you to meet, but I never saw him again until today." I look over at the shivering brunette, wearing a strange looking bomber jacket with white fur lining the collar, and baggy leather pants that looked like they should be tighter.

"Where did he come from?" Irvine waves a hand and shrugs.

"I don't know, I just saw him walking in front of the school building when I got out." He turns to the smaller brunette. "Where have you been these past few months? I saw you in the hall ways I few times until around a year ago, then you kind of. vanished." Squall just shakes his head. Irvine looks back up at me. "He hasn't talked once, it's pretty weird man." He slaps me on the shoulder, smirking, "but hey, maybe he's just shy in your presence oh Great Seifer Almasy." I smirk back at him, though I'm still horribly confused as to how Squall could be here.

"Well," he starts, turning back towards the brunette, "my job is over kiddo. This was the blonde I told you about when we first met. He's not really very open, yet everyone in the school seems to know he's gay." I frown over at him, raising an eyebrow in a 'what the hell' expression. Squall doesn't need to know I'm gay, now he's probably going to think I'm going to jump him. even if I do want to. "Ahh, don't worry about it Seifer. Squally-boy here is gay too. Man, they should have a gay matchmaker song." He smiles brightly before tipping his dorky cowboy hat to us. "See you later gentleman." He whistles as he walks away. I shake my head and quickly move closer to Squall.

"What the hell are you doing here Squall? What happened?" I ask, starting to get worried. I look around at the various students getting out of school, all of them sneaking curious glances at the smaller brunette beside me, wondering if he were new here. I also saw a few checking him out. Curling my upper lip in a snarl, I place an arm around the slender shoulders. The brunette's incredibly tense, but with the way he's looking at all the other kids, I'm going to have to say he's nervous as hell.

"Come on, lets get out of here. I'll take you to my house, my foster parents are going to be going away for the weekend. The assholes grounded me, but it's not like I do much anyway. Besides, I don't know how they expect me to follow that stupid punishment if they're not even there." I steer Squall in the direction of my house. It's only a short walk, probably around fifteen minutes tops.

Well, the usual fifteen minutes walk, turned into half an hour with how slow Squall was. I guess it's understandable, he's obviously tired and not used to walking this long.

I tighten my hold on his shoulder and dig into my pocket to get my house keys out. Pulling them out, I quickly unlock the door, and guide Squall in, kicking the door behind me.

I lead him to past the pastel coloured hallway and into the even brighter living room. I paused and went back into the hallway instead, basically dragging Squall along behind me, as we headed upstairs. At least my room would be darker.

Opening my pastel blue coloured door (believe me, not my choice. I hate bright colours), I pull Squall inside. The dark navy blue walls immediately calm me and get rid of the headache that was starting to form from all the damn colours in the house. The thick light grey carpet goes from wall to wall. A small window over my queen sized bed lets the warm breeze in, dark red curtains flutter over the dark cheery wood headboard. I cross the room and sit Squall on top of the bed. Climbing up beside him, I sit cross legged, facing him.

"Well, you going to tell me how the hell you ended up here?" The brunette looks down for a second before taking off his jacket. My eyes widen at the sight of blood on his arms. "What the hell!?" He winces slightly, and looks up. "Fuck Squall.." I whisper, grabbing onto his arm lightly. "Be right back." I run to the bathroom (just across from my door) and take out the first aide kit underneath the sink. Racing back to my room and Squall, I get back up on the bed and turn Squall so that he's facing me.

Opening the large kit, I take out the peroxide and cotton balls and set to work, gently cleaning the blood away and disinfecting the area. The younger teen winces slightly as it stings, but eventually calms down when the bubbles stop fizzing. Tossing the bloody cotton balls into the trashcan between my desk and bed, I put the bottle back and take out the gauze. Wrapping it tightly around the various cuts, both shallow and deep, I take the small clips and make sure that they're properly held in place and won't come loose.

Sitting back, I look at Squall. "So, what happened?" He sighs, his shoulders slumping. I sigh and reach out to grab his upturned hands. Giving a gentle squeeze, I wait for him to start talking. I know he'll do it hesitantly, and the easiest way to get information, and most annoying, is to keep asking questions.

"I escaped." See?

"How?"

"Unlocked the cuffs with your spare key, got clothes from in the closet with the same key, and left." Woah.. Just like that?

"When did you cut yourself?" Squall sighs.

"Right after you and Quistis left." I frown in concern and squeeze his hands again. He tilts his head up and smiles weakly. I return it, and motion for him to continue. "I had a dream. no, a flashback to when-" he cuts off, small trickles of tears make their way down his cheeks. I gently pull him towards me, enveloping him in a warm and hopefully comforting hug.

"To when I killed my mom." My eyes widen and I try not to squeeze him too tightly in my surprise. He killed his mom?

"Umm. can I ask why?"

"It. it wasn't really her anymore." He chokes and presses his head further into my neck.

"What do you mean Squall?" He looks up at me, large watery dark blue eyes that almost look like they're looking right through me. And. maybe they are. Seeing something else, that is.

"She used to drink a lot. That's why dad left her. She started drinking more after dad left. She cried a lot when she wasn't drunk or passed out. She started. she started having sex with me when I was younger, I can't remember the exact age." My eyes widened. Fuck. "The day I killed her- no, the day I killed it, was when it raped me after I had just found out I was gay, having met Irvine, I was for once really happy. but then another guy had overheard our conversation, and I had got beaten up, worse then ever before. I came home, and thought mom was asleep. Went to sleep myself, having the faint hope she would leave me alone until I healed, hoping that the healing process would magically speed up in my sleep. Of course it didn't, I woke up with her sitting on my lap." He pauses, licking his lips, he puts his head back down on my shoulder. I tighten my grip and rest my head on top of his.

"She raped me, and then. then she took a knife to me and gave me the scar that I still have now, and will probably always have. She said that no one would be able to hurt me now because no one would want me, so no one would leave me." He lifts a hand and runs a finger across the bridge of his nose, where the angry slash was still there. "I know she was correct in her own way, thinking that what she was doing was right. But. I was sick of it. It wasn't really her. She wasn't my mommy anymore. So I shot her."

I sigh and try not to cry at the disgusting images that his description brings up. He continues before I have a chance to really dwell in it. "I woke up after I had passed out from the blood loss. I don't think it was that long. I was a bit dizzy, but otherwise I could walk. So I did everything I told you, and left. One of the new nurses mistook me for a lost visitor because I was wearing clothes and I didn't look like I was drugged, like all the other patients. So she escorted me to the exit, and I just left. I didn't know where to go, but I started remembering Irvine and my old school, so I just started walking. I don't really know how I was able to make it, I was so dizzy and tired from the blood loss. I'm not that bad now, but I am tired." He sighs and wraps his arms around my waist.

"So, Irvine saw me and started asking a bunch of questions as to where I had been. I didn't talk to him obviously, so I think he thought I had a cold or something. I don't know. But he led me to you, so. that's about what happened."

"Fuck Squall. you can't stay here forever. My foster parents know who you are, and they won't hesitate to take you back to that hell hole." I sigh. What about his dad? Surely he would take him back? "You can stay here for the weekend, but what about your dad?" He stiffens in my hold.

"He put me in there."

"I know that Squall. But I also remember you saying that it was Ellone that put the idea into his head. So maybe he'll take you back, and he won't call anyone. And eventually. the hospital will stop looking. It's not like you're dangerous. Or maybe, your dad can just call and tell them you're safe. They can't take you away by force." Squall shakes his head. "What about if I ask if I can move in? I'm eighteen now, I can leave my foster parents if I want to."

The younger teen looks up at me, eyes large in question. "You'll really come with me?" He looks back down. "I don't know if I can face dad by myself." He admits, quietly. I smile and hug him closer.

"Yeah Squall, I'll come with. Even if your dad kicks me out, I'll just live outside the door." He chuckles and smiles up at me.

"Thanks Seifer." I smile down at him.

"No problem." Gently maneuvering him until we're both under the covers, I turn him away from me, so that I'm spooning him. I'll get his dad's phone number off of him, and then I'll call the old man on Sunday. I just hope he'll accept us in his home, and he won't call the hospital to announce where Squall is. I know Squall won't be able to make any kind of recovery in that hell hole.

I sigh and shut my eyes. Smiling when I hear the brunette's steady breathing. Yes, it's definitely a good time to get some sleep...


	14. Finally

Chapter 14: Community 

Squall

Sitting at the kitchen table, quietly sipping a hot chocolate, I find myself surprised that Seifer hadn't even asked any prying questions after I'd told himwhat I'd done. Or even asked exactly how I escaped so easily. It wasn't like it was easy, but I just had luck on my side... if you happen to believe in that shit anyway. A new nurse had happened to be on duty in my hallway. I'd picked the lock on the closet containing my clothes, with Seifer's keys, and had found my clothes that I had worn the first day here. While they were a bit baggy due to my loss in weight and muscle mass, they fit pretty well. I'd simply walked out the door, emotionless mask in place, and the nurse had stopped me in the hallway. If I'd been anyone else, I probably would have gotten frightened and ran, but I had just stood there.

The next thing I know, this stupid nurse is taking me to the entrance, from what I heard of her babble, it turns out that she thought I was a visitor who had gotten lost after visiting a patient. I didn't really say anything to her, just gave her the odd grunt. She probably thought I was a mute or something. Anyway, after that, I'd simply walked out of the building. Of course I was incredibly dizzy and could barely see straight from the blood loss, which actually wasn't that much, I'd just seen all the blood... and it had looked like more.

I sigh and take another sip of hot chocolate. I was extremely glad that Seifer wasn't disgusted with me. Considering I killed my own mother. Then again, she had been raping me for the past few years. The court had eventually given me to dad, saying it was all out of self defense, so there were no charges against me. It was later in the years when Ellone started getting jealous of dad's attention going to me, and had planted the doubts in his head about me being sane. Saying that I'm handling it too well, and for all they know, I could snap any day and shoot them. Yes, of course. And where the hell would I get this gun? Bunch of idiots. I hadn't wanted to shoot mom, but... it wasn't her. It was some alcoholic that luckily had passed away quickly, with no pain.

When I'd walked out of there, I was basically on auto pilot; I still couldn't believe that I was actually free! I ended up going to the school where I used to go to, and coincidently met Irvine. The guy is way too trusting for his own good. That or he's just incredibly stupid. He just kept on talking as though Im hadn't been gone for a year. At least there were no rumors about me at the school that would make me stand out. I'd been listening to Irvine babble, when Seifer had walked out of the school. I was surprised that he went to the school. I'd never seen him before. Maybe because he was a year older then me and he was probably one of those football jockeys that didn't spend his time with geeks who always had their noses in books.

"Squall?" I frown and look up.

"In here." Seifer's loud footsteps are somewhat softened by the carpeted floor. He smiled when he saw me sitting at the table and walked into the room. Quickly making himself a bowl of cereal, and forcing one to me even when I declined, saying something about getting my strength back, he plopped himself down beside me and started eating. I sighed and followed his example.

Several silent minutes past, only being broken by the loud crunching coming from Seifer. Doesn't he know how to close his mouth?

Finishing with my cereal, I get up and rinse it off in the sink, placing it on the counter top; I turn and find the older teen raising a blonde eyebrow in my direction. "It's called being courteous." I say defensively. He grins and quickly finished up. Tossing his bowel in the sink, I wince at the sound, wondering how it didn't break from such harsh treatment.

"Okay. Let's get you washed up." Huh? I blink owlishly when Seifer drags me upstairs to the bathroom.

Seifer

Okay Almasy, think professional here. You will not grope him. Especially after learning his own mom raped him... he's got to have some kind of reaction from other people's touch. Although it was at least three years ago.

Dragging him into the bathroom, I order him to sit on the toilet while I grab a towel and my smallest outfit. Getting back into the bathroom, I set the clothes and towel on the hamper and turn on the taps. Plugging the drain with the stopper, I wait for it to reach half way, and then shut it off.

"Okay Squall. Strip and get in." The brunette looks at me, frowning. "Don't worry, I won't try anything. I just don't trust you to be alone in a shower or a bath right now because you still might be a bit weak from the blood loss yesterday." Squall scowls. "Please Squall?" He goes back to frowning and looks at the water. I hold back the laugh as I almost picture little hamster wheels turning inside his brain. He lifts one shoulder in a small shrug, and sheds his clothing. I look down to give him some semblance of privacy, but make sure I give him my hand to guide him into the bath.

He sits down gingerly, before sighing and leaning his head back on the edge of the tub. I smile and grab the strawberry shampoo from the bottom self. Squirting some into my hands, I make some suds, and gently scrub his hair. Squall sighs and sits up more, letting me get to the back of his head too. The small smile on his face reassures me that I'm not doing anything wrong, as I continue to soap up his long dark chocolate brown locks. Finished, with the strong smell of strawberries in the air, I guide Squall so that he's a bit further down in the tub, and he dunks himself under. Quickly running my hands through his hair to get the soap out, he comes back up panting when I'm done. I'm amazed he could hold his breath that long.

Putting the shampoo bottle away, I get the washcloth and soap from the top shelf. Soaping the navy blue cloth up (my foster parents insisted in everything matching in the house, but this I refused to wash myself with a pastel colored wash cloth, so I was allowed to get darker colors. Although the rest of the bathroom is bright blue and white. My rooms the only room in the house where dark colors are everywhere), I gently run it down his neck. His eyes spring open, but after several seconds of looking into my eyes, he finally settles and goes back to putting his head on the edge of the tub. I sigh in relief and continue. Lifting a lean arm up out of the water, I bring the cloth over the long expanse of smooth pale flesh. He doesn't even have that much hair here. I finish by running the cloth under his armpits, before putting his arm underneath the water again. I repeat the process with the other arm, leaning further over the tub to reach it.

I run the face cloth over his chest, trying to ignore the small gasp that comes out of his parted lips when the cloth traces over a peaked, dusty rose colored nipple. Reaching behind him, I wash his back, enjoying the small sighs. I've always wondered what it felt like to be bathed by another person. Someone I could trust. I remember getting my hair shampooed at that hair cutting place, and I always loved the feel of someone else's fingers running through my hair, dancing across my scalp.

Soaping the wash cloth up again, I lift one pale leg up. Heat spreads across my face as I run the cloth along the creamy flesh. Starting from his small feet, and finishing at his inner thigh. Ignoring the half-hard cock, I repeat the process to the other leg. Grabbing the soap, I put it underneath the water and run it across his lower stomach. He lifts himself up on his feet and hands, I gasp when his now hard cock is out of the water. Averting my gaze, trying not to make him uncomfortable, I pick the washcloth back up and wash his firm butt, dipping the cloth into the crevice quickly, before moving on. Washing his hips, and then that damn cock. He gasps and pumps his hips. "Umm... Squall?" Shit, I don't know what to do here. I don't want to take advantage of him being comfortable, but then again, I want to wrap my lips around his cock...

Squall

"Seifer, the water is cold." He looks over at me, his eyes no longer look like they're about to pop out of his skull, but he is still gapping. Finally, he reaches over and unplugs the drain. Putting the stopper up on the tub's ledge, he helps me out and wraps a towel around me. Quickly drying me off, he gives me his cloths and exits the bathroom, probably going back to his room. I sigh and pull on the baggy black sweat pants and the loose dark green t-shirt. Rinsing the cloth underneath the tap water, I drain it, and toss it into the hamper along with my towel. Walking out of the bathroom, I go into Seifer's bedroom.

Seifer

Shit... I didn't mean to take advantage of him, but...but he wanted it. So surely I didn't really... fuck... I'm so fucking confused.

I look up from my position on the bed and silently watch Squall come in. He sits down beside me on the large bed, crossing his legs so he's facing me. "What's wrong?" What's wrong? I basically just raped him... that's what's wrong.

"I took advantage of you." I finally say, voicing my thoughts. He scoffs. I look over at him in surprise.

"You didn't take advantage of me Seifer. I know you. You never would have continued if I'd said to stop." I nod silently, that's true. But still... "And... and I wanted it Seifer. I wanted you to." My eyes widen in surprise (I'm sure doing that a lot today). Surely he doesn't...? "if you don't want me. I'll understand. It's not like I'm much to look at." I frown, jeez... I didn't know he had such a low self esteem. Then again, growing up the way he did... would probably do that to anyone.

I reach over and grab his hands. Bringing them to my lips I kiss the pads of his slender fingers. He smiles, blue-grey eyes changing into a dark blue. "You're beautiful Squall. Anyone that tells you otherwise... well, their just jackasses and they wouldn't know beauty even if it bent over in front of their faces." Squall gives a small smirk. I hesitantly lean over, waiting for him to turn his head or wheel back. Instead, he smiles and meets me half way. Warm, full lips wrap around mine. I kiss him gently, enjoying the feeling of smoothness against my own partially chapped lips. He pulls back and puts a finger on my lips. "You're not kissing me again until you get some chap stick." I laugh and hug him, much to his and my surprise. He laughs quietly and wraps his arms around me. Huh... so it looks like I have a boyfriend now. Do guys go on dates?


	15. The Call

Chapter 15: The Call

Squall

We spent several minutes just holding each other. Me, basking in the afterglow, and Seifer... well, I think he's about ready to come. Smirking to myself, I trail a hand down his body and slip it into his loose pants. He yelps and tries to push me off, "I know you want this Seifer," I whisper into his ear, smiling at the small shiver it produces. "Let me-" I pause to tug, "let me please." He moans and nods, finally relaxing under my touch. I smile when he yells loudly and comes. Well, that was quick.

Lapping up the rest of the come, Squall raised his eyes, meeting the jade green of the other man's, wide in surprise. "What?"

Seifer

'What?' He does all that, and then produces the most erotic display ever and he actually has to ask, 'what'?

Shaking my head, I lean in and press my lips to his, tasting myself on his tongue, I moan softly and back up before we go another round. Pulling up my pants, I look over at the seated brunet and put down a hand, "Let's go to the kitchen. I'm suddenly famished."

"But you just ate..." I smirk down at him,

"I'm a growing boy," he blushed and ducks his head, but takes my hand, accepting the help. Both standing now, we make our way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I seat Squall down on one of the chairs around the small, square table and pull out the materials needed to make a sandwich. Turning to the brunet I ask if he wants one, to which he declines. I frown, slightly worried as I look over his incredibly slim figure. But considering he just ate a little while ago, I guess it's not that big of a deal.

Slapping together a toasted tomato sandwich, I sit across from Squall and happily dig into my sandwich. He rolls his eyes and takes the time to look around the kitchen while fiddling with the long cotton skirt covering the table.

"You're going to call dad today aren't you?" I jump and looking somewhat guilty, nod. He hums quietly.

"I figured I'd call him today since it's Sunday. Maybe we can talk some sense into him," Squall sighs, but nods. Looking down at the bright red table top. I smile weakly and reach over to grab his hand. I squeeze the frail hand gently, "it'll be okay. Things always turn out for the better when you're with Almasy!" He smiles slightly at my weak joke. I know he's worried... but there's not much else I can do.

"Seifer?"

"Shit!" I yelp, realizing that my foster parents are home. Squall's eyes widen as he looks out the open doorway to the long hallway. Where the front doorway is slowly being open.

"Squall! Hide under the table!" He scrambles to obey, quickly going underneath the small space. Moving my chair back so there's more room underneath, I make sure the table cover is neat before looking up to greet my foster parents. "Hey," I say when they finally reach the kitchen's doorway.

"Hi Seifer," my foster 'aunt' replies, while my uncle just grumbles out a,

"Shouldn't you be doing homework?"

"No, I've finished everything."

"That's nice dear," sometimes you would think she was older then her very young age of thirty two the way she talks. I smile weakly in reply. It's not like they're bad people... just strict. Although I don't like uncle much. Aunt isn't too bad, but when it comes to school and staying in it (blah, blah, blah) she raises a real spit over it.

I bite my lip nervously when they take their seats at the table. Aunt reaching over to the tabletop to grab the lukewarm coffee there and setting it down between her and uncle. My teeth sink in even further when I feel Squall press closer to me, his head making a bump underneath the long tablecloth when his head is almost resting in my lap, obviously trying to get away from the other feet underneath the table. Luckily, aunt and uncle don't notice. Although my cock sure is...

Shifting nervously, I reach a hand down underneath the cover to rest lightly on Squall's head. I feel him smile against my lower thigh as he leans into the touch.

Several, very long, silent, minutes pass before aunt and uncle finish their -by now- cold cup of coffee and stand up. "We're going to head to bed sweetie. It's been a long night," I nod and pretend to go back to eating my sandwich. The pair finally head up the stairs into their room.

I sigh in relief and sag back into my chair. I try not to moan when Squall pops his head out from underneath the tablecloth, resting his chin on my knee while looking up at me. Does he have to be so damn erotic looking? Jeez... it's like looking at a live playgirl's magazine.

"Are you going to call my dad now?" He asks, licking his lips innocently. Jesus... I swear he's going to be the death of me one of these days.

"Yeah Squall, I'll call him." The brunet nods and pushes my chair further so he can get out.

"So, where's your phone then?" I sigh shakily, cock still semi-hard from the images of Squall between my knees, as I stand up. The slim brunet follows me to the living room where an old fashioned phone sits on top of the stand beside the bright blue couch. He plunks himself down in the big comfy couch as I hesitantly pick up the phone.

Dialing the numbers as he recites them, I listen to the ring tone; the back of my neck is actually sweaty from nerves.

"Hello?" The low males voice makes me jump. God... it sounds like Squall, only a bit more masculine.

"Uhh... hi. This is Seifer Almasy."

A pause.

"Who?"

"Uhh... umm... I'm uh... well, I've been uh... visiting your... umm... son in the hospital."

A gasp.

"Squall! You've seen him? How is he? Do you know where he is?" He spits rapid fire questions. I try to answer them without stuttering. I can see Squall is raising an eyebrow at my speech problem that has suddenly manifested itself.

"Well, yeah, I've seen him. And he's fine. Hell, he's better then fine," I smirk when Squall blushes, "and he's... well, he's right here."

A pause. Then loud curses.

"What the hell is he doing there?" Shit... now, why didn't I see this coming?

"Well, you see, it's like this..."


	16. Meet the Parents

Chapter 16: Meet the Parents  
  
[Laguna]  
  
Pacing up and down my office, wearing the dark blue carpet thin as Kiros keeps saying, I try not to bang my head on my desk in frustration.  
  
I know Squall hasn't really been improving in there, but hell that was no reason to run away! I sigh and run a hand through my thick black/blue hair, still not showing the signs of my age. At least he was safe. And actually, he's probably pretty happy.  
  
When he was just a little tyke, he never hung out with the other kids, and he was always miserable. It only got worse when he reached high school.  
  
If I'd known before hand, I would have moved him to a private school. I sure as hell have enough money for it; I am the mayor of Esther after all. But Raine never told me how bad Squall was, or how depressed.  
  
I knew it wasn't good to leave the boy with Raine all those years after the divorce. I knew she picked up drinking... a lot. But hell, I thought she'd be able to control it enough to take care of him. No, no, instead she fucking rapes him! "Oww! Shit!" I curse when I look down at my hand, having just punched the wall.  
  
I only found all this out after she was dead. I know Squall killed her, and although I'm ashamed to admit it, I'm proud of him. Sure I wish he hadn't done it, simply because it fucked with his mind. I found when he moved in, I was watching him sleep (I was ready to wake him up in case of a nightmare), and he started talking.  
  
In the end, I don't really know why I let Ellone talk me into sending Squall to that damn hospital. All it's tried to do is pop him pills. If anything, Squall's worse than he was before. I knew Ellone wasn't too fond of him, probably because she was jealous. I adopted her when I was a young man and I guess she's grown a bit attached to me. And when my son came... well, I guess she got possessive.  
  
She's living down in Balamb right now. We haven't talked for a year or so since I kicked her out of the house. I warned her that if she put down Squall like she kept doing, I would send her away. I mean, the boy is my son for Christ's sake. She didn't believe me of course, so I had to kick her out. I doubt she'll ever talk to me again. But to tell you the truth, it doesn't make me sad or anything.  
  
When Squall was living here, she all but made his life a living hell. I still don't understand how I could have been so stupid as to be talked into sending my son to that place.  
  
"Laguna?" I sigh and look up from my position on the desk where I had finally collapsed after getting dizzy from walking back and forth.  
  
"Yes Kiros?" He flashed pearly white teeth at me, a smile laced with concern. I curled my finger and he walks towards me, long ebony braids swinging from side to side behind him. Wrapping my arms around his slim waist, I pull him closer and rest my head on his thin chest. He sighs and wraps his arms around my shoulders, one hand going up to pet my hair just the way I like it.  
  
"The two boys have arrived," he finally speaks, breaking the comfortable silence.  
  
"Squall?" It can't be... already?  
  
"Yes, Squall. And he brought that other kid with him." Ahh, Seifer. The boy had sounded very nervous on the phone. Either from talking to a mayor, or just from speaking to Squall's father. Probably the latter. He probably thinks I'm mad at him.  
  
"Send them in." Kiros smiles as he lifts me head,  
  
"it's going to be okay 'Guna," he leans in and kisses me lightly. Swiping his tongue across my lips before parting. I smile and run my hand down his side. Taking my hand, he kisses my knuckles and lets them go to head out of the office, probably to get Squall and Seifer who are obviously waiting outside the door.  
  
[Seifer]  
  
Man... I can't believe I'm going to meet Squall's dad. He's probably going to kill me.  
  
"You can come in now," the black man said, his voice abnormally quiet, yet it still had a commanding air to it.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," grabbing Squall's hand and squeezing it, I pull him in to the office, shouldering my way past the tall man, damn; he's about an inch taller than me.  
  
What the hell? Are my only thoughts when a short man suddenly comes barreling at me, only to swerve and all but pounce on Squall. Umm... okay. So this must be the angry father.  
  
When Squall continued to remain stiff in the man's arms (he couldn't help but notice that the man was only an inch or two taller then Squall, but he was definitely broader than the younger man,) he finally stepped back.  
  
A small sigh escaped him as he looked over at me. "So, you're Seifer?" I nod. "How long has Squall been with you?"  
  
"Just a day, if that."  
  
"I see..." He turns to Squall again. "How did you get out?" The brunette stays silent, shifting to cross his arms and look over at the single large dome shaped window to my left. Seeing that he isn't about to talk to the man who had him committed, I launch into the tale that Squall had told me only hours before.  
  
By the time I'm finished, including answering Laguna's various questions, its dinner time. "I don't know about you, Seifer, but Squall's welcome to stay here for as long as he needs or wants." I frown and run a hand through my blonde locks. I'll get into trouble from my foster parents, but hell, I'd rather stay here with Squall than go back to that place, "I'll stay here. If that's okay with you?" I add as an afterthought. Considering he's letting me stay and isn't picking up the phone to call the hospital, I figure that it's best to stop being rude. At least... not excessively.  
  
We head down to the large dining room, where we're seated at an incredibly long, mahogany wood table. Damn, you could fit at least a hundred people there! Laguna sits at the end and we sit, at his suggestion, to the right of him. The servant, a short green eyes boy with several scars, but with a huge smile showering his slightly crooked white teeth, hands us several platters that he'd expertly carried on his tiny hands and skinny arms.  
  
"Thank you Harry," 'Harry' beams and bows clumsily, before all but skipping out the door. I can't keep the small smile off my face at the image. At least he's found a good home now.  
  
"Now, where were we?" I turn back to the man and raise a brow. We weren't anywhere... "I understand you went to his school, correct?" He asks, looking at me.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you were visiting him because of community service?"  
  
"Yeah, but I finished that around two weeks ago," I stifle the smile that wants to appear when I feel Squall relax beside me after having tensed up at the question. He was obviously relieved that I hadn't just been coming to him because of some stupid community service.  
  
I reach under the table and rest my hand on his thigh, he lays his hand over mine and squeezes.  
  
My face heats up when I finally realize that Squall's father had been watching the whole exchange.  
  
[Laguna]  
  
I smile at the pair. I'm surprised I hadn't noticed it before. The not so accidental brushing of hands, the sneaking glances, and the warm smiles exchanged. Hell, it was exactly how Kiros and I acted when we were younger. Though we'd never been a couple until recently. He'd always had a crush on me, but it took me awhile to open my eyes and really 'see' my best friend.  
  
"It's nice to see you're finally with someone Squall." I smile at the blush that starts to bloom on the pale cheeks. "I assume you two want to share a room?" Seifer blushes and looks over at the shorter man. Squall hesitates before nodding. The blonde grins happily, while Squall permits a small smile.  
  
Glancing over at the door, I smile when I see Kiros leaning against it. Looking back at the two men, I grin and rest my hands on the table to push myself up. "Well, I'm off to bed. Good night Squall, Seifer." Squall nods, continuing to look down at his plate. Seifer mumbles goodnight, frowning in confusion, until he follows my gaze to the door.  
  
A large smirk quickly grew as he looked back at me. "Ahh, 'bed.' I think we'll turn in too. Hope you have a good... sleep," I grin back at him, not at all ashamed, as I clap him on the shoulder on my way out.  
  
Kiros smiles softly when I all but run out of the room. Grabbing his hand, I run towards our bedroom. Kiros follows me willingly, laughing all the while. This day is definitely shaping up.  
  
[Squall]  
  
Dad and Kiros... like I never would have guessed that. I smile softly. I'm glad dad's finally happy and with someone that actually loves him. And not dangerously and destructively like mom had.  
  
"Huh... never would have guessed that." I chuckle when Seifer voices my thoughts, though mine were a bit more sarcastic, since I knew dad and Kiros had always been close.  
  
"At least that's over with. I'm surprised Ellone hated you so much that she would actually convince Laguna to get rid of you." I nod, leaning against his shoulder.  
  
"Ellone didn't like me taking dad's attention away from her. She eventually convinced him I needed help because I was 'overcome with grief,'" I sigh and shake my head. "She said I needed help and wasn't 'mentally stable.'" Seifer wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me against his chest.  
  
"At least she's gone now," he said. I still can't believe that dad kicked her out... considering they used to be so close, I would have thought dad would have taken her side... and forget about me.  
  
"Let's go to bed. You must be tired," I nod and he helps me up. "Lead the way." I sigh and lead the way out the door and up the large marble staircase (that's what I hate about this place. Everything's so extravagant. But at least my room and the living room are cozy enough).  
  
"This place is so huge!"  
  
"It is the mayor's house." I answer, raising a brow. Walking down the hall way, our sock clad feet muffled on the royal blue carpet. But the thick carpet did nothing to muffle the sounds coming from dad's room. Shaking my head while Seifer chuckles behind me, I continue down the hall, until I reach the light brown, oak wood door of my room.  
  
[Seifer]  
  
Following Squall into his room, I gasp. It's beautiful! The walls are a light burgundy, the carpet a dark cream. It looks like the sitting room. There's a black and leather couch situated to my right, placed in front of the medium sized TV, a small stereo on top of the black set.  
  
To my left (the door in to the room was situated in the middle), a dark crimson couch, big and puffy, sat in the corner, just in front of the small fireplace. The walls were lined with built in shelves; each shelf was lined with books. All used and probably re-read several times.  
  
Two doors, each on either side of the room, obviously lead to Squall's bedroom, and the second one to his study. Squall led me to the door on the left, situated between two large shelves, and into his bedroom.  
  
Wow... damn, I wish my room looked like this. The walls were a dark blue/grey, similar to Squall's ever changing eyes. Bookshelves once again ran the length of the room. A platform was situated in the middle of the floor, a large mattress resting on top of it with hunter green silk sheets laid on top of it.  
  
While I'm busy ogling the room, Squall gets out of his clothes until he's as bare as the day he was born and comes over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I gasp at the sensation of his bare skin against my clothed one. "Get ready for bed Seifer," he whispers, finally sliding out from behind me in all his naked glory and steps on to the platform. He glances at me before going underneath the silky covers.  
  
Grinning, I quickly shed my clothes and hop in beside him. He snuggles up to me, so we're spooning comfortable. "G'night," I smile and nuzzle my nose into his thick locks. "'night Squall." 


End file.
